Reality
by nyannyco
Summary: When a beloved hero turns into a villain, how are you supposed to react. When the one you love betrays you and brings back your worse enemies back to life, how would you handle it. When you are stuck in a web and you can't get out, do you call for help? If you did then would anyone save you? This is the reality of life, it's either kill or be killed. (Based off of "Mentor")
1. Lesson 1 Paranoia

**Disclaimer: NyaNico does not own any YuGiOh 5D's characters, or the original story line. This fan fiction is a spin off fan fiction of the fan fiction"Mentor" by 9E-tan. All OC's are indeed mine but they are just there for plot.**

* * *

3 years? Has it really been that long? The moisture in the air caused the air to feel heavy and thick with humidity. Rain-filled clouds blanketing the sky and rolling over the city. It was mid spring and it seemed like the on and off rain would never end. The dark clouds loomed over a girl and her two friends that were walking under the trees next to a park. The girl laughed at one of her friend's jokes and smiled when the other had a comment.

 _She's grown_

The girl's hair was tied up into two half pigtails and her bangs were being whipped about by the wind. "So, what are you doing for your birthday Luca?" asked her friend Mia, who was the tallest out of the three. She was always laid back, lazy, and sarcastic but she had a kind heart.

Luca looked up at her friend and then looked at the sidewalk. "Oh, we're kind of having a family thing, so no friends over…but, we can make up for it on Sunday!" Luca said with a soft smile. She hadn't lied; her dueling family and true family were basically the same thing to her, despite having re-connected with her parents. She and Leo had worked so hard to get everyone from team 5Ds to come to their 17th birthday party for that reason. As she and her friends turned right down the block, Luca regretted not having a home close to theirs. Her friends all lived only two houses apart from one another at most while she and her brother now lived in a small house near the Domino City branch of their parent's company. Their home was by a forest, the trees having been planted to help clean some carbon dioxide made by the factory out of the air, as well as near enough to Domino City's duel academy that both twins could easily walk or ride there.

Luca should have called for a taxi home but the warm misty air brought with it a wave of nostalgia. She could have walked home with Leo, but he'd had to stay after school to complete a card game he'd been challenged to, (the boy being much to proud and determined to decline a challenge), and she'd wanted to get home quickly in order to do some party preparations.

"Oh man! We're already at the house…Well, see ya Luca! Don't forget to finish up today's calculus homework, okay?" Mia reminded the other girls, brows furrowing a bit with worry. Luca nodded, flashing her friend a thumbs up, and her other friend, Margo stepped in

"Already done, hon~" The shorter girl replied with a wink. Margo was playful, but very serious about her education, and keeping good grades. She was a hard worker who still loved to crack jokes and play around. She also cared for her two friends…albeit in a rather obnoxious way.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Goody, goody." she stated with a huff, pouting playfully back before slinging her book bag over her shoulder and walking towards her home, stopping only to grin and wave at her friends over her shoulder before heading inside. Margo followed her with a skip, blowing kisses to her green-haired friend as she went two houses down to her own home, and Luca was left to walk across the street and head towards an alley way without any friends left by her side.

 _She's alone_

Luca never liked walking home alone, especially down the dark city alleyways. The last time she'd been isolated in such a place, she'd been jumped by a certain _signer._ However, that had been mostly her own fault, she _had_ chased after him. Worry taking over her and moving her feet for her despite her brain screaming about the risks she was taking. She'd felt his darkness, and it had taken her breath away. The sickening feeling nearly paralyzing her with fear, yet still, she had gone on. Running on until she reached him, and watching him rise…watching the man she knew so well disappearing completely, and being replaced with a new, frightening being. Before she knew it, she'd been swung around, dragged to the back of the alley, and pressed up against a wall. Those cold red eyes boring through her…

…The thought of that happening again made her shiver.

Luca had no intentions of meeting _him_ again. She'd been glad to leave Domino City with Leo, to live with their parents and escape this place and the painful memories it held. Yet…she'd missed her school, her friends…the GOOD memories that had been formed in this very same city as well…and had wound up coming back, dragging Leo with her once more.

After she and her twin moved in to the home her parents had purchased for them, she'd spent the first few WEEKS hoping to never see him again, avoiding alleys, avoiding being alone...ignoring those memories of the last time she'd seen him. Even now that she had calmed, and now that she felt safe, she still had the unshakable feeling that he was there.

The wind blew stronger and Luca heard a twig snap. The sudden noise broke her out of her thoughts. Quickly, the green-haired girl looked over her shoulder, hazel eyes catching sight of what looked like a cape for a split second before it was whipped around a corner, and hidden from view.

 _"_ _It's just your imagination, Luca",_ She thought to herself, urging herself to turn back around and continue walking, _"Don't be so paranoid."_

Biting her lip, she continued walking onward eyes glancing around nervously despite herself.

It had been three years. Why would he come to her now? Why not a year ago? Or sooner? Luca tried not to think about it, pressing these thoughts to the back of her mind, as she carried on to her house.

Once she got there, she quickly locked the door behind her, and went to her room. Sitting at her computer desk and chatting with Aki while the _nurse-in-training_ was on her lunch break. As Luca tried to regain her calm. Akiza was almost done with her studies and was an assistant to a Pediatrician now. The red-haired woman was happy to finally talk to someone other than her co-workers, and talked about all the things she couldn't wait to tell everyone at the party later. The former Rose-Witch's excitement was contagious, and Luca soon found herself put at ease. Even smiling when Aki talked about how there was a prankster in the midst of the doctors that drove her nuts. However, the comfort was soon brought to an end when Aki said something that forced Luca to gulp. It was the worst question that anyone could have asked; the one Luca dreaded answering the most;

"How is Yusei? Is he coming?"

The wind blew sharply against Luca's window, hissing through the cracks of the old house, and making the air feel somewhat colder. A shiver went down her spine, and her hands shook. _"It's only the cold, Luca…it's just the cold…pull yourself together…"_

Still, she tried her best to give the most honest answer she could to this women she'd known for so long, reluctantly she typed; "I don't know. I haven't seen him in almost three years, and I haven't been able to get a hold of him." she wouldn't want to get a hold of him anyways…

…those cold red eyes…

Luca sighed in relief once Aki replied, glad that the women wasn't questioning her further;

"Same on this end,"

Good…that meant that she had never seen him either. It was better if the other signers never knew what had happened to their former leader. It was for the best that she didn't tell them, she knew that, but it was also scary. Frightening, even, knowing that she alone knew about him being a dark signer, and that no one knew where he was, or what he would do next.

After the conversation with Aki came to a close, Luca drowned herself in work in order to clear her mind. Accidentally losing track of time and spending hours working and cleaning the house. Finally, Leo arrived, bringing home some takeout food for the both of them with him. "Luca I got the stuff! Sorry it took so long…I didn't think she'd be that good…but hey, I won!" Luca could hear her brother's playful voice anywhere, and its familiar sound immediately made her feel more safe. She ran to the kitchen, smiling widely at her brother.

"Guess what?" he said, cheekily smiling right back at her.

"What?" Luca asked, playing along as she jumped on the counter top, sitting there happily with her feet dangling over the edge.

"I won 2,000 yen, and used it to get us this food." He said while rubbing his thumb and pointer figure together to indicate cash, "SO no money from our allowance had to be spent! Pretty good, huh?"

Luca smiled at him and nodded as she watched him open up the bag and start taking out food. She kept the budget for the both of them, and was grateful that her brother tried to save money where he could in order to keep her from stressing out over it.

"Mom and dad won't be back till Monday," Leo said while eating a fry," I know they said that they felt bad for missing our birthday, but I bet they could have re-scheduled…they just…didn't…again."

Luca smiled empathetically at her brother, but shook her head at him. He was just being grumpy because he missed mom and dad's company, but they both knew that the business trip was extremely necessary to their parent's company.

Once the twins ate dinner, Leo decided to leave and get his homework done. Luca didn't hesitate to help when he asked for it, but he was so stubborn and determined to do it himself he rarely asked for help. Not that Luca complained, she liked the fact that her brother loved to learn, and worked so hard to improve. He may struggle with paying attention at times, but he really was a hard worker. He was so much stronger then she was, and she admired that, but she also knew that no matter what, they were always strongest when together.

As night fell, Luca went to bed just as rain began to fall. The droplets lightly tapped on her window as she lay in bed, but soon growing louder as it started to pour. The sound of the heavy rain resembling the sharp drumming of fingers. Of course, when a chilled wind swept over her room, the young girl dismissed it as merely being brought in by the rain, and allowed herself to fall asleep. The storm grew, and Luca was startled awake by the sound of thunder. Having shot up to a sitting position at the sudden sound, Luca rubbed her eyes before glancing around. Her room was completely black, and she was about to go back to sleep until lighting flashed once more, and the sight the flash of light brought caused her heartbeat to quicken. The organ threatening to burst from her chest;

Crimson eyes had met with hazel.

She'd seen him. She had seen him clearly in that flash of light and the color drained from her face at that realization. Her fingers clutched a pillow next to her so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and she was tempted to throw it in the direction she'd seen that familiar figure in the dark. A few long minutes of silence followed, and no movement came from the corner she'd thought she'd seen him so clearly. Tired, and exhausted, Luca reasoned that her paranoia was getting to her again, and was soon lulled back into sleep by the sound of the rain.

 _She's still so beautiful_

* * *

 **Writer's Notes:**

This needs a lot of explaining, but I will make it... sort of short...

My older sister came over for spring brake with an new obsession "YuGiOh". To be fair me and her had a childhood of watching the original series during Saturday mornings. My sister even formed her own deck and used to beat the boys at the card game during recess. Of course I was really young so I thought the plot was weird (I also was in love with Yugi while my sister gushed about Yami). When GX came out, we could care less, but 5D's made us excited (We even voted for the theme song and are top pick Won, talk about childhood memories). But, when she started getting into it AGAIN she AGAIN dragged me under and we watched the whole darn YuGiOh a bridged... Oh my gosh... then of course I asked her about her favorite ships and Yusei X Luca/Luna/ Ruka came up. So I looked into it and found the fic called Mentor. The writing was really good, and I felt like if really deserved a bit of a boost up. So I wrote this, the original story was really amazing I give so much credit to the author.

So that's it see you lovelies some other time.


	2. Lesson 2: Fear

**Disclaimer: NyanNico does not own any part of the YUGiOh franchise or the main story line. This is a Fanfiction of the a Fanfiction called "Mentor". In which I advise you to read before reading this fanfiction. Thank you**

* * *

In the morning, Luca got up, and woke her brother before getting ready herself. As she did her hair in the mirror she tried not to think about seeing… _him_ …in her room the night before. _"It's just more paranoia. You're fine. Everything's fine. Just go on and enjoy today."_

Luca shook her head, pushing the worrying thoughts out of mind, and smiling at herself in the mirror. Making sure she did not look as tired as she was starting to feel as she put her hair up into a ponytail. Before leaving, she grabbed her umbrella and rain coat, shrugging the dark maroon coat on while she waited for her brother to finish getting ready so they could leave.

It was still pouring rain as they walked to school. Leo hummed a catchy song that had gotten stuck in his head recently, his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, and a calm expression on his face. Luca, meanwhile, kept her gaze downwards, looking at the side walk, and counting all the water droplets that splashed against her rain boots.

"Hey," Leo said to get his sister's attention, nudging her with an elbow

. Quickly she looked up at him and made a face, mildly irritated by the elbow nudging. However, her expression quickly changed to concern;

"Where's your umbrella?" Luca quickly asked at once, having noticed the boy's lack of rain gear.

"I left it…" he said calmly but smiling idly, clearly content to let the drops of water make their way over his skin and clothes. His thick green hair already soaked as he continued to hum.

However, a strange change in Luca's posture jolted Leo out of his state of peace;

"Is something wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." He asked curiously, gently placing a hand on Luca's shoulder. The younger twin was quiet, but she typically talked more, and was never so…frightened-looking.

Luca forced herself to look back up at him, and shook her head.

"I… have you been seeing Yusei lately? I swear I keep seeing his coat and hair everywhere…peeking over things, or whipping around corners…" Luca said quietly almost hating herself for telling him, knowing that he would never take her statement seriously. Her own mind was scolding her, her thoughts chanting _"You're being PARANOID,"_ over and over.

Just as Luca predicted, her twin busted out laughing, and she shot him a glare. Seeing this, Leo stepped back and put his hands up as if defending himself, but still tried to hush his howling laughter for the sake of his twin, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Look, we haven't seen him in three years. I KNOW you miss him, we all do…but don't go all boy-crazy on me, sis. We will see him at the party right? You'll see him soon enough…it's ok to get excited. I promise he will show up so don't be upset. He's NEVER let us down BEFORE, right?" Her brother said, trying to cheer her up.

Still, Leo couldn't wrap his mind around why Luca seemed so SCARED. He KNEW she missed him…that she wanted to see him…so why were her eyes so wide? Why was her voice shaking ever-so-slightly? Unknown to the male twin, Luca dreaded the thought of seeing Yusei for reasons even LEO had not been told. Still, he was determined to cheer her up, disliking the sight of her frown.

Leo smirked evilly, and as Luca stared down at the ground once more, she suddenly felt a shower of water hit her right cheek, startling her and causing her to turn towards the source of the water angrily. Holding her hands up to try and block the water splashing towards her as she did so, forcing her to try to cover herself.

"HEY!" she laughed when she realized what was happening. Her brother stopped shaking his wet hair, and smiled up at her through the wet mint strands as he saw her still smile back at him. "I hope your hair dries like that." Luca said with a sweet smile and pointed at her brother's now wild hair, sticking out in every direction from the force of his shaking.

"Ugh! NO fair! It takes 30 minutes to style right!" he whined loudly, pouting and leaning his wet head on his sister's shoulder, joining her under her umbrella, causing the air to feel slightly warmer with his closeness. Luca laughed more and turned her head away from him, lifting a hand to run through his wet hair. Leo always had a way of making her feel better.

* * *

After school, everything was dry, and the sun had finally come out for the first time in what felt like forever. Luca and Leo both made it their goal to get home as fast as they could to finish setting up for their party, both giggling excitedly as they ran about. Leo brandished the credit card there parent's had given them like a sword. Talking like a general preparing his troops for battle as they scored through stores to buy cake and snack foods for the people to come. The twins didn't decorate much since they knew that those coming would not care whether their home was decorated or not. They just all wanted to see one-another, hang out outside, talk, and play card games. Besides, Luca had worked hard to make sure that their small home was comfortable and great to look at anyways…decorations would only make it feel cluttered.

Luca swept the deck, ridding it of the dirt and grime brought down from days of polluted rain, then the two put up their awning. A process that had both twin standing on stools and yanking with all their strength just to pull it out. Leo began to weed whack the entrance to the small race track he'd INSISTED on having their parent's put in the large expanse of land between their home and the company building in order for him to practice his driving in hopes of getting a license and someday becoming a turbo duelist. This, however, was interrupted when he had heard the door bell sound go off.

"Luca!" he screamed over the weed-whacker as loudly as he could manage.

"I got it!" Luca yelled in return as she quickly turned off the water that she was using to do dishes and ran to the front of the house.

She swung the door open and quickly smiled "Akiza!" she said filled with excitement, nearly knocking the young women over with the force of her hug. Aki had her hair up, and was wearing sunglasses, a crop top, and skinny jeans with roses embroidered on them.

She laughed as she spoke, wrapping her arms around the more petite girl;

"My flight just got in this morning…the traffic was INSANE but I just HAD to be the first here."

The red-haired women was panting slightly, and evidently had rushed here more then she was letting on, but was smiling so happily, Luca quickly decided against pointing that out. Still, she couldn't help but grin up at the women as she stepped back and lead her into the house. Aki placed her umbrella on one of the coat holders and looked around.

"Vintage, I like it. It suits you two. Now where is that monster of a brother of yours?" Akiza smirked, laughter still in her voice. Luca signaled for the women to follow her and lead her to the back yard. Leo had totally stripped out of his school uniform and was wearing a tank top and low-riding cargo- pants, covered in sweat from his fight with the weeds.

Aki's eyes widened a bit when she saw the boy, but her smirk soon returned to her face. "You grew up quite a bit, pipsqueak" she said teasingly. It was true. Leo was taller and much better muscled and lean then the green-haired child Akiza had last seen before leaving for med-school. Luca herself had not yet grown used to it…not quite used to her twin not being a mirror-image of herself…but she liked it. Watching her brother grow into his own person was one of the joys of her life, and she could tell with a glance that Aki was happy about it as well.

Leo clicked his tongue and frowned at the women, looking her over critically.

"Well, you haven't, old lady," he said jokingly, walking over to her and showing off the two inches of height that he'd gained on her. The difference, though small, STILL now set the green-haired teen above both his twin and the young women.

Akiza stuck out her tongue playfully, papping Leo on the nose, and turned to face Luca.

"I thought you guys had a race track…" Aki said over to the younger twin, ignoring Leo's showing-off entirely.

Leo rolled his eyes "It's in the forest, dad and I had it set up so that the track goes through it, this road right here leads to it." Leo said proudly, gesturing to the newly-weed-wacked entrance.

Luca smiled as Aki looked at it in amazement.

"Am I really the first one here?" she said with a sly smirk. Leo and Luca both nodded just before the door bell rung once more.

"First one here, but still you got some competition." Leo said evilly, jabbing his thumb at his chest and grinning at Akiza.

"Fight me, little boy!" Aki laughed, grinning right back and placing her hands on her hips.

"Not so little anymore, little old lady!" Leo smirked, practically cackling as he laughed right back. Luca just shook her head and left the two to argue once more…just like old times.

Finally getting to the door, Luca didn't even get a chance to put her hand on the knob before it had swung open and knocked her over.

"Oops, sorry…who'd I hi-OH, LUCA! I'M SO SORRY!" said a familiar, easy-going voice. Luca rubbed her injured head, and felt herself get awkwardly pulled up to her feet. Once Luca looked up, she smiled upon seeing the playful, if apologetic, face of Crow.

"Crow!" she shouted, grinning and giving the guy a hug.

"Oi, where is Yusei?" he asked while returning the hug. Looking around for his foster brother. "I don't know, he isn't here yet," She said sheepishly, forcing a smile. How could she bring herself to tell him that Yusei wasn't coming? Moreover…how could she be so cruel as to tell Crow, a big-brother figure to her, WHY?

"Oh," Crow said, disappointment flashing through his dark grey eyes before he quickly began digging in his back pockets for something.

"I got you and your bro birthday gifts, by the way…I hope you two like them," He said pulling out two silver boxes, one from each back-pocket of his jeans…both slightly crushed from him having ridden his motorcycle there.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll love them," Luca said kindly as he handed her one of the boxes. Despite its state, she was sure Crow had put a lot of thought into each present. Her eyes soon widened in shock as she opened her box, and she gingerly lifted up the delicate necklace that it held within. It was a shard of opalite with a silver chain, flashing all the colors of the rainbow as it spun about in the sunlight shining through the open doorway.

"Oh, it is beautiful! How did you afford such a thing?" Luca asked in amazement.

Crow blushed and scratched his cheek. "Um, well… I kinda… found it? I still make rounds around the dump in satellite, y'know? To find stuff I can use to make things for the orphanage? It was covered in gunk and stuff…I even had to give it a new chain…the old one was so rusted…and HEY! Don't give me that look! I CLEANED IT REALLY WELL I SWEAR!"

Crow yelled, frowning down at her and poking her cheek. Luca just smiled and shook her head. Crow was a goofball…but he was also very sweet. She could tell that he'd put a lot of time and care into breathing new life into the necklace.

Quickly Luca walked back outside, Crow following her to the backyard. Still smiling, she clasped the necklace around her neck, spreading her arms and twirling so that Aki could see.

"Look! Crow got it for me!"

"Oh, wow that's beautiful!" Aki replied, clapping her hands together and smiling, "I have one just like it at home, only a different gem. I think mine is jade."

Then her smile turned into a smirk once she saw Crow, however. "Well, look-y here…all we need is Yusei and Jack and we've got all three stooges!" Aki said jokingly, poking Crow's cheek with a finger.

"Well, it seems time has mellowed ya out, Red… ya've finally gotten a sense of humor!" Crow said lifting an eyebrow and doing a sidewise smirk. Aki smiled back but then turned away.

"Okay so where _are_ the Yusei and Jack?" Aki asked, "The gang's almost back together…"

Leo and Luca both shrugged at the same time

"How should we know? No, body contacts us." Leo stated, voice almost irritated. Luca put a hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down before his temper got the best of him, and smiled up at Akiza and Crow.

"We aren't very good at keeping tabs on people." Luca said quietly, her smile apologetic as she inwardly marveled at how good she had become at twisting the truth. Aki nodded and then stared at the box that Crow was holding.

"Is that for the birthday boy?" she asked. Leo swore that Akiza was the queen of changing subjects but then again his sister was pretty good at it too…he was just glad that the sudden tension was gone.

Crow looked at the box and smiled as he ran his other hand through his hair.

"Yep. Yer right as always Akiza," He said, turning to Leo, and grinning as he handed his the slightly-smashed box "Here ya go, kid."

Leo smiled and gladly took the box and opened it. "Oh wow a watch!" Leo said with a smile and quickly put it on his left wrist. Grinning as he moved his arm about for all to see.

"Now, you can finally keep track of time." Akiza joked.

"Seriously, Aki, yer sure happy today," Crow said skeptically, "It's startin' to freak me out…"

Aki smirked and pulled off her sunglasses dramatically, flipping her hair as well for good measure before turning more serious.

"I just miss being with you guys." Her kind smile made it clear that everything she said was genuine and made Luca feel at ease. Especially with yesterday night still running through her mind, she'd needed one of her big-sister-figure's smiles. Aki then turned to the twins

"I have your presents in my motorcycle if you want them." She said cheerfully, pointing at her dark-red ride.

Leo blushed and waved his hand in front of his face "Aki you shouldn't have…" he said trying not to sound too excited about getting presents. He, at least, was _trying_ to stay somewhat mature around their older friends. Aki rolled her eyes and made her way to her motorcycle, Leo trying to look casual (and failing) as he trailed behind her excitedly. Just as they reached the cycle, Jack pulled up in his own motorcycle.

"Well, perfect timin'..." Crow said rubbing his head.

 _Perfect indeed_

Aki looked over and waved as she popped open her seat and pulled out two playing cards. "I hope these come in handy when you guys are playing." She said, handing them each a card.

"Cyber Laser Dragon! This one just came out…It's an exclusive too! How did you get it?!" Leo said bursting in full out geek mode. His maturity level was dwindling down into nothing…although there had not been much there to begin with.

"Hey, HEY…" Aki replied, placing a hand on his head to calm him, laughing, "…don't ask, just take."

Luca could tell she was trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal…and apparently she wasn't the only one who could tell;

"Ya stole'em, didn't ya?" Crow whispered into her ear, and Aki quickly shoved his head away turning away so he couldn't see her smile.

"Hush up." She said trying to sound angry, although her eyes sparkled merrily.

"Did I miss anything?" Jack said in his low, billowing voice.

"Not, much just handing out presents." Akiza explained evenly over to the man, giving him a "YOU-BETTER-HAVE-BROUGHT-SOME-OR-I'M-ROUNDHOUSE-KICKING-YOU-OUT-OF-THE-ATMOSPHERE"-look. Jack took off his sunglasses, ignoring the look he was being given and sighing, obviously a bit upset at himself.

"…Shoot, I didn't even think about that… oh well. I guess I owe you two dorks something now…" he said over to the twins who both gave him an understanding smile, he himself giving them a tiny~ grateful smile back before quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yo, where is the boy wonder?" Jack asked looking around.

Aki sighed and scrunched up her nose "Not here yet I'm afraid." She said quickly to the man.

"We can't play without him, of course…it wouldn't be the same…but I can show you guys where the track is!" Leo said with a grin, waving them over and jogging off. Everyone followed the boy back to the backyard, and he proudly showed everyone the entrance.

As everyone began to file in, Luca couldn't help but feel a bit sick. The excitement for the party had kept her weariness at bay…but she'd been on edge all day. Still seeing Yusei almost everywhere she looked, his shadow there, his coat here, his hair everywhere, and red eyes watching her from seemingly every shadow. Maybe she hadn't slept as well as she thought last night. Maybe putting the party together had been more tiring then she thought…

…Or maybe this was someone else's tiredness.

Luca started to lag behind the rest of the group, clutching at her signers mark. She had changed out of her uniform, curled her hair, and put on a sundress for the party. Her hair was longer in the front then in the back, and was longer then her brothers, but just as thick. She had worked so hard to get them all here…and now she felt like something was working just as hard to mess things up. Like soon, it would rear its ugly head and tear the "family" she and Leo had found together apart once more.

Then, she felt it;

A pair of eyes so intense that their stare felt like it was piercing through her. Pain caused her to also clutch at her chest as she spun around to meet those eyes head-on. Despite the bravery of the act, Luca's gasp could be heard by everyone there, and they all turned around to stare with her, all of them getting excited at the same sight that had filled Luca with dread.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA So some things I do need to explain:**

 **1) Mia and Margo... So I wrote these two in as random OC's that just have crushes on Leo, because, why not? But while I was reading it out loud to my sister (This is part of the editing process, trust me...) I cracked up laughing. Margo was exactly my sister while me acted like me... it is wonderful XD**

 **2) Crow and all his improper grammar while talking... doesn't show up much in this chapter... oh but you WILL see. While (again) reading my first set of 5 chapters to my sister... I made a remark about how he sounded Texan and then I started reading everything that he said in a Texan accent. The more I did it the more my sister and I thought it was the best thing even and... wrote it in... so yah.**

 **3) Leo... *shakes head* So again after reading this out loud I discover that Leo... is in fact a dog... he wants to be praised for every little thing he does. XD you will see more of him latter, I love that little puppy boy.**

 **anyways see you next Sunday my Lovelies**


	3. Lesson 3: Speechless

**Disclaimer: NyanNico does not own any part of the YUGiOh franchise or the main story line. This is a Fanfiction of the a Fanfiction called "Mentor". In which I advise you to read before reading this fanfiction. Thank you**

* * *

"Yusei! Where have you been? And how come you snuck up on us like that?" Aki's voice sounded irritated, even scolding…but her face made it obvious that she was happy to see him.

Yusei smirked, eyes glittering merrily behind his sunglasses. Luca, unlike those around her, knew that the return of this much-beloved man would only bring bad things. Frightened, Luca began glancing around them…only to see more dark signers hiding in the trees. Nobody else had noticed…everyone far too excited to see their team leader after all this time. Even Jack was grinning despite himself. Nobody cared…except for her...she had to do something. Before everyone else noticed and got hurt. Luca began backing up slowly…hoping that her distracted friends wouldn't notice.

Sadly, she could never hide any strange behavior from her twin.

"Luca?" Leo whispered to her, concerned, his hazel eyes meeting her's.

Together…they were strongest together…if she could just get him to NOTICE somehow…maybe they could both…

"Nice to see you too Aki." Yusei finally replied to the red-haired women, his voice emotionless. The lack of feeling in it caused Leo to whirl around to turn to him and glare, and forced Luca to watch her chance to gain her brother's aid be lost.

She needed to warn them. This was no longer a matter that could be HID. If she didn't speak up, they could ALL be hurt…all of the people she cared the most about. Luca tugged on Aki's shirt, eyes desperate and fearful as the older women looked down at her.

"Dark signers," The mint-haired girl whispered, clutching at Akiza more then she intended, her fright finally exposed. Out in the open for all to see.

Right then and there Aki took up a fighting stance, glancing around with trained eyes and spotting the dark signers quickly. Jack soon noticed Akiza's change in stance, and soon after, noticed the return of the old enemies now surrounding them. Glaring at the figures, he yanked the two twins behind him, taking a protective battle-stance of his own.

Crow was next, quickly waving his arms and shouting to his foster-brother;

"Yusei! Dark Signers! Git outta the line of fire!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, readying himself to bolt towards the other young man to PULL him out of the line of fire if necessary.

Then everyone felt the temperature drop, grey clouds slowly coming to block the newly returned sun. The wind picked up a low chuckle, causing it to seem like it was coming from all around them, echoing off of every surface like it had a life of its own. Luca backed up once more, removing her hand from Aki's shirt, and shivering harshly. There were at least ten of them; this was not going to end well.

"Yusei…don't." Luca said quietly, her voice pleading, and alerting the twin beside her. Leo turned to her, then back to Yusei, who seemed to hear her despite how far away he stood. As if giving a signal, Yusei turned around, his back now facing those he'd once loved…those who'd never stopped loving HIM, and the Dark Signers jumped on all of them and began to attack.

Aki quickly kicked one off of her and Jack was truly making all of them look bad with his own fighting ability.

"Run!" Jack screamed, yanking one off of him, and smashing the dark-signer's face into the cement of the track with a sickening cracking noise before he and the group bolted off.

"What the heck has gotten into YUSEI?" Aki screamed as they all ran around the track, pressing a watch on her wrist to call her bike.

"I don't know but I'm going to kill him!" Jack yelled back, pressing a button on one of his earrings instead. As they ran Leo stared at his sister. The immature brother she knew replaced with the face of a serious young man.

"Luca…" he growled. She turned to him and knew exactly why he was mad at her…she could read his eyes just as well as he'd read the answer to Aki's question in HER'S.

"Luca knows!" Leo yelled. Aki stopped running almost making Crow fall over her, (as he was concentrating in trying to get his OWN motorcycle on its way to them), and turned to Luca, widening her eyes.

"Luca, if there's something you haven't told us, now would be a GOOD TIME!" she half-shouted, he voice making it clear that this was an order…but her eyes looked very worried.

This, however, was soon interrupted by the pack of dark signers gaining on them, and Akiza took off once more. Luca dropped her head and stared at the cement track as she ran…but soon looked back up at the running group…she needed to tell them.

"Yusei is a Dark Signer…I don't know how he got like this, but he is! I haven't seen him in three years! I-I didn't know that he was going to do _this_!" Luca's screams were more like her talking but with an extra source of power to them. To wait for them all to gather like this…and try to take them all out…what had happened to that glimmer of humanity she'd thought she'd seen last time? When he didn't kill her…even when she'd challenged him to do so…?

It wasn't gone…it COULDN'T be gone…she would NEVER allow herself to lose hope…

…not…not in YUSEI.

She was tired, and she wanted to stop…all her weariness weighing on her body with each step, only her twin catching on, as usual.

"Guys…we need to stop! Luca can't run forever…" Leo shouted, face worried for his smaller twin who's health had always been fragile. The group stopped, and turned back, seeing that the dark signers were gone…or at least out of sight.

"Oh please, if there's a God out there, give us a minute'a peace." Crow heaved…"Mah bike won't even come…an' NONE of us can run forever!"

Jack cursed, "Mine neither…" He cursed again, looking at Aki.

Akiza shook her head in reply, "…Yusei must have blocked their signals…We're ride-less unless we can get to them, and we can manually turn them on…"

Just like that, Luca fell over, huffing and clutching at the dark cement below her, struggling to breathe. Still, Luca forced herself to stand up on her own, her legs shaking, and looked back to make sure that the darksigners weren't still chasing them before looking back at group staring at her. Forcing a smile, she tried to pull herself together to reassure them.

"I thought his want to protect us would be warped, or maybe his love of Aki…but if THAT'S the case, then why is he doing this?" Jack commented, clearly frustrated by his own confusion.

Luca shook her head "No, that's not it…" Luca said, still struggling for breathe. Aki crossed her arms impatiently

"Then what _is_ it?" Aki might have sounded bitter, but her face was telling whole different story...multiple emotions swirling about as the intelligent young women tried to make sense of what she'd seen, "And why is a group of people we ALREADY defeated and Destroyed BACK in the first place? This shouldn't be possible!"

Crow put his hand on his knees and breathed heavily "Well, he might… be tryin' ta hunt us down…ta turn us inta Dark signers." Crow suggested.

 _At least he isn't as dumb as he looks_

Then, not even a moment later, a branch snapped, and as the group looked up to see what had made the sound, they were all soon found themselves regretting doing so. As the dark signers took advantage of that moment to wrap rope around them, and pulled them off the ground and into the trees. Akiza kicked around, trying to loosen the rope, but it only got tighter the more she struggled. Crow looked over at her knowingly, giving her a look that said " _Don't make this worse for yourself…we'll find something."_ Reluctantly, Aki stopped fighting and stared at the _ground_ that was now several feet below her. Leo, having gotten out of the shock of being yanked upwards a bit later than the rest, quickly scanned all the ropes for his twin. Soon finding that Luca was the only one of them who wasn't tangled in the trees. Everyone else noticed this soon after. Luca had barely managed to dodge them…the task made a bit easier since her difficulty breathing had caused her to lag behind the rest of the group. However, right after she's turned to run, she'd tripped on a stone…her difficulty breathing and weariness combined with this causing her to black out the moment her head hit the cement.

"Luca! Luca! Wake up!" Leo screamed.

He was scared that she would be killed right there in front of him…as unpredictable and unknown as this "new" Yusei was to him. Leo was horrified that he might have to watch the death of his twin…but could not turn away. She needed him…he who had always been there to protect and fight for her…yet, now he could do nothing but keep watching. Crow lowered his head, also not wanting to see whatever came of the youngest signer, who still wore the necklace she'd so cheerily spun around in less than an hour ago. How could things come to his so quickly? After everything they'd done to make the world BETTER?

In contrast, Jack scolded Yusei instead, screaming at the figure who so calmly walked down the track towards Luca's small frame.

"You'd kill her?! Even HER!? Are you really that evil NOW!? That CRUEL!? Where is the man I knew?! The man who was ALWAYS the best…who I've always tried SO HARD TO DEAFEAT!?"" Jack yelled until his throat was horse, wanting to beat The black-haired young man before them all to a pulp right then and there, struggling against his ropes in hopes of escaping and being able to do so, only to encounter the same problem as Aki had before. The ropes soon pressed so tightly around him that he could barely move, and breathing was difficult.

Yet, Yusei continued to walk quietly over to the limp girl, his gait steady, and irritatingly slow and calm given the situation. He stopped just as he reached Luca, taking off his sun glasses, and revealing his crimson colored eyes as he wordlessly stared up at the group. Aki herself was about to scream a few choice words at him _herself…_ Only to pause, staring wide-eyed as she saw him pick up the smaller girl gently.

" _What is he doing?"_ She thought to herself…only able to stare in surprise at the scene before her.

Yusei gently cradled the girl in his arms, as if carrying something fragile and precious, turned away, and began to walk off.

"What!? Wait…come back! What are you going to do with my sister!?" Leo yelled at him, starting to angrily fight against the rope that grew ever tighter as he did so…but Aki shot him a glare

"Leo, _stop_ it!" she yelled over to him, "Doing that won't make anything better…not for you, and not for LUCA!"

Leo made a sound of frustration before looking over at Yusei…eyes pleading with the man…despite the man himself being unable to see it. His expression betrayed. There brother-figure…their protector…their inspiration…their goal…Yusei had been all this to the twins…how could he? And Luca…how long had SHE known? How long had SHE carried this hurt…and how long had Leo gone without noticing it…leaving her to bare it all alone…? These thought's buzzing through his mind…Leo could not bear to watch his sister carried away from him any longer. Finally, the older twin lowered his head.

Crow looked up and let out a sigh of relief…no one had been killed as of yet…there was still a chance for all of them.

Even, Yusei.

Yusei turned to one of his followers and stopped walking, not bothering to even turn his head towards the underling as he spoke to him;

"Give me seven minutes, and then let them go. I have a better plan for them." Yusei stated emotionlessly, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, her breathing still strangled and weak.

"She was the one I needed," He said simply before walking calmly off once more. His follower nodded and signaled the group.

Seven minutes later, the Dark Signers all disappeared, and the ropes snapped.

The group all fell to the ground and dirt flew in the air.

"Well, now we know that Yusei wasn't tryin' ta _kill_ us," Crow remarked while rubbing his head "If he did, then he would've hung us up much higher so we would die once we fell…he'd probably have hung us up so our HEADS hit first too, actually."

Aki picked herself up and dusted off her jeans. Something in her hurt…the look on his face when he stared at them had been so cold…so _lifeless_. Yet, he'd picked up Luca as if she was the most delicate, _priceless_ porcelain doll he'd ever seen…Aki sighed and tried not to think about it.

"Do you think he even had feelings for me in the first place?" Aki said with a hint of sadness to her tone…if those emotions HAD been in him before, they were certainly gone NOW.

"Um, well, he always wanted to be with you…stared at you all the time…and you guys were close…So I would say so." Crow said, counting the signs off on his fingers after stretching his arms. Aki turned away and looked down at her feet…confusion, among other things, swirling through her dark brown eyes.

"Guys, we need to find Luca…she could be in danger." Leo said quietly has he quickly got up onto his feet, turning to the group, "We have NO idea what Yusei is planning or WHAT he's capable of!"

Jack nodded and then stared at the rope. " _Yusei planned this perfectly… why does he want Luca so badly?"_ He thought carefully to himself, turning to look over at Aki and gave her a sad glance before starting off to look for the twin.

"We should start at the house." Aki suggested. Startled, Leo opened his mouth to ask "why" , only to be interrupted by Aki smirking and stating; "I just have a feeling okay?"

The group nodded, brushing themselves off and making their way back to the house.

Yusei placed her onto the bed; he hadn't planned for her to pass out on him. He hadn't planned for them to run away like they did. He'd just wanted to talk to her again…somehow. Emotions were constantly swirling though his head despite his supposed lack there-of…only one seemed clear to him…

Yusei pressed his forehead against hers, and Luca's eyes fluttered open. The hazel orbs quickly widening…even more so once she realized she was too weak to move much at all…and certainly too weak to fight a lean, strong young man in his prime like Yusei.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked with a stone cold voice. Luca felt her face heat up and she weakly turned her face away, breaking her gaze at those cold red eyes.

"I am not scared of you…I'm scared of what you might DO." She said honestly. She felt him playing with her curls…she even felt the soft vibration of his as chuckle as he sat beside her on the bed, causing her heartbeat to quicken.

"Tell me, have you figured out the reality of this yet? The truth of what is going on?" he asked.

He was lying down now, lying on his side, body right up against her's. He rested his head on her shoulder, a hand still idly playing with her curls. Luca didn't face him. She REFUSED to face him. " _Why today? Why today, out of all others? Three years full of days, and of all of them, he chose TODAY…the day I turn 17? The birthday I finally was able to gather everyone…why did he want so badly to ruin a day so IMPORTANT to me?"_

"I don't know…" She finally replied…trying to be brave, and voice her thoughts; "…but- w-why today? Why out of all the days that you could have come…why does _this_ have to be the day?" In her head she was worried, confused, scared…yet, somehow, she was oddly calm…somehow, she knew…or, _felt,_ rather…that Yusei had no intention of harming her. But then…what WAS his intention…?

"Because Luca is no longer a child…" his words made her tremble. He had been waiting for her to grow up? Why? The idea of it scared her…and yet, it also only added to her curiosity. He wanted to give her time so that she could grow. He had given her space…not once had he shown himself before a few days ago, when she'd started seeing him everywhere…but why? For what purpose?

Luca turned to face him, and saw his face starring right back at hers. Frowning slightly at him, she managed to muster up the courage to lock eyes with him. Ignoring the shivers his cold red eyes sent down her spine. She didn't get it…

"Do you want to hurt me Yusei?" she asked him quietly…but calmly. For some reason her voice had become stronger then she thought it possibly could be, and despite her confusion and fear, was low and calm.

"Yes," he stated honestly, growing still. Luca could FEEL then confusion and turmoil within him. The internal feeling she had that shouted " _Yusei! Yusei is in trouble!"_ running through her mind…how long had it been doing so, exactly?

"Then why don't you?" she asked, not breaking her stare, voice still unwavering.

"I don't know…" he replied, he himself breaking the gaze by closing his eyes…his voice almost a whisper. She was making him uncomfortable; she could feel it…even if he didn't have a heart. She was stirring…whatever WAS there. Somehow,

"What do you want to do with me?" she pressed on, determined to see this through. Maybe, somehow, she could break his walls, just a bit.

Yusei closed his eyes and buried his head into her neck. "…I don't know." He breathed.

Luca could feel how tired he was…and also that he was SCARED. Maybe even just as scared as she was… so, she continued to allow him to rest on her.

"Explain it then." She told him curtly, still hoping to break through somehow.

With that, his eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed his cheek up and down her neck, whispering in her ear;

"…You haven't pushed me away yet, Luca. Does that mean you're hoping to get something out of this~?" he whispered with a smirk…a smirk that was leaving a burning sensation on her collarbone. Luca then frantically pushed him away from her, her expression a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and frustration. Above all, however, she was angry at him for evading the question, and concerned about the ring of " _Yusei's in danger! Danger"_ was running repeatedly nonstop through her head.

 _So perfect_

She blew her bangs away from her face and turned to look down at him, still glaring. "I'm trying to help you." She stated, her frustration leaking into her voice. Yusei moved up, sitting in front of her with a mischievous, but terrifyingly dark, grin on his face.

"Why?" he asked curiously searching her eyes for an answer, his own gaze now unwavering.

Luca was beginning to feel self couscous…and the feeling, along with the overwhelming gaze of those red eyes, caused her to forget what she had to say.

"I…I don't know…" she finally replied in defeat, and he just laughed, lifting her chin with a hand. As he did so, Then Luca remembered; the first time they met…he'd cupped her chin and lifted her face something like this. He'd told her he'd teach her…then asked her to teach him before they parted. They both wanted that right now…to learn…to understand how this happened. They wanted to understand for different reasons, and in different ways. Yet, neither of them wanted to submit, neither wanted to be the student. SHE, however, had nothing to teach…but if they kept going on like this, she would not learn anything either. Bracing herself, Luca then grabbed his wrist, and pulled his hand away from her face, clutching it in both of her own hands.

"Alright, I'll learn… teach me…" she said, submitting. She could do this…she knew she could…maybe, she could even fix this. She kept her gaze just as unwavering, neither her voice or body shaking in fear. Not this time.

At first, a spark of…something…gleamed in Yusei's eyes as they widened at her words, and for the first time, Luca saw something fight back within him. She even could have sworn that she felt a single pulse in his wrist as she held it. However, the emotion was soon gone, and the widened eyes and slightly dropped jaw were replaced with a smirk and emotionless stare.

 _So much stronger then she would ever know._

Lightly he kissed her forehead and then pulled away.

"I would stay longer…but we're about to be interrupted." He said. Then something hit Luca, _Aki…_ she was physic, and more sensitive to the markings…she'd be able to find them more easily than the others… "Don't worry…she could only get our location," Yusei went on, chuckling that frightening, quiet chuckle he now had…such a change from the warm laugh she remembered… "I'm blocking them all enough that none of them have heard a thing… she will never know...not unless you _tell…_ " His voice was lifeless, even as his head tilted, and he gazed up at her through his bangs, that smirk still on his face. She was like a moth stuck in a web… nowhere to go, and too entangled to escape…and it scared her. Calmly, Yusei stood up from the bed, walking effortlessly out of her room, not even turning back to face her…not even once.

Less than a minute later, Luca heard the door open, and then slam closed.

"LUCA!" screamed her older brother, his voice full of worry.

Luca stared out her bedroom door, and yelled in reply "Over here!" but her voice seemed… lifeless. When Yusei left, it was as if he'd taken the rest of her strength with him. She no longer even had the energy to show any of the emotions spiraling through her mind like a storm. She continued to stare at the door as the group busted in. Leo sighed in relief when his eyes met his sister's.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So something has been brought to my attention regarding Leo's and Luca's name... Luca is the Japanese form of Luna just as much as Lua is the Japanese form of Leo. Why I didn't use Lua instead of Leo even though I am using the Japanese form of Luna? X,D Don't ask me I based this off of Mentor and Luna's name was in Japanese form so I used that for this one as well, and Lua sounds weird in my mind... so Leo it is. Also if you see "Luna" instead of "Luca" in the document I blame my sister who's editing, she tends to use the English version of the name.**

 **regarding any romantic scenes, I am sorry if they are not good enough of firey, XD I am really not gifted in the romantic area. I am a bit asexual so I don't really like to have any romantic forms of contact in my story. Most of the gestures are actually added in by my sister. So yeah, Thanks for reading and see you soon my Lovelies X3**


	4. Lesson 4: Tranquility

**Disclaimer: NyanNico does not own any part of the YUGiOh franchise or the main story line. This is a Fanfiction of the a Fanfiction called "Mentor". In which I advise you to read before reading this fanfiction. Thank you**

* * *

"You're safe." He said, a calming smile forming on his face. He put his right hand over his heart, and sighed once more, his entire face and posture softening with relief.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jack asked even if his face didn't show much, Luca knew that he too was concerned…in his own way. He was simply too proud to show it.

Luca shook her head "No," and Jack also sighed, turning away from everyone else…immediately searching for Yusei, hands clenching. Crow just smiled at her knowingly, and then pulled Leo and Jack away

"Come one guys…let's go party and play some cards eh? Let the young lady sleep!" He said quickly before anyone could protest, hauling both boys from the room and closing the door behind them.

Aki, meanwhile, stood unmoving by the doorway. Her smile from earlier was completely gone, and her eyes were wide with surprise, but otherwise, just as much a torrent of emotion as Luca's mind. Once she noticed Luca's stare, she turned her face away, and slightly blushed.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to know what happened to you…" Aki paused so Luca could catch on, and yell, if she wanted too.

"I know, are you okay?" Luca said, managing to sound empathetic, despite her weariness. Aki was in love with Yusei and everyone thought that he had felt the same way… Luca knew that Aki would check her thoughts just to make sure he didn't hurt her, using the marking on her arm... But once she did, she would know that happened, and although Yusei had blocked her from it, his carrying her off…and finding Luca on a bed… Aki made a soft hurt smile but she didn't look angry.

"I'm not…not right now, anyways… but I will be. I kind of guessed it, you know? If he had feelings for me, they would have been amplified, right? Twisted? Like Carly's were? I guess there was nothing to be amplified. Not saying that he never loved me… he did. He loved all of us…but not in that way. I should have known…we were going on totally separate paths in life…and I couldn't help him grow. He helped me, but I…I idealized him too much. I held him on a pedestal so high up, that if he so much as MOVED he'd fall…so he stayed still. For my sake. For ALL our sakes…and it hurt him. I should have known not to hang on so tightly to him. He was my first love…but that didn't mean I had any right to him…that he was automatically MINE. Now, looking back on it all…I know that he was your first love too…but you never noticed it…you were too young…and once you DID, he'd become…" Aki paused, shaking her head, stopping only to smile softly at Luca. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed and pulling the smaller girl into her arms.

Luca shook her head "I don't…" she tried to argue.

Aki looked down at her sadly "You fight it because you don't want to hurt me… you fought it because you never thought that he would like you back. Unlike me, you never chased after him, or wanted him so badly, that you ignored his own feelings. You already had him BECAUSE you put him first, always…and you were content with the little you got back from him. I was selfish…but you…you love him." Aki said back to her. Luca shook her head. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach or ever gush about him…So why was Aki telling her this?

"You still have a lot to learn…" Aki said calmly as she left the young girl's bed. Swiftly turned and closed the door softly behind her.

 _She does_

Luca didn't notice how many tears that she was holding back until Aki left. She felt them leak out like rain from the storm that was her mind, and she was too weak to hold them back any longer. So there she was; crying on her bed, alone and vulnerable. Yusei…whenever she'd been like this before…he'd come, and always say the right thing, and do the right thing to make her feel better…she'd hoped that someday, she'd be big enough…and smart enough to do the same. To give to him everything he'd given to her, and then some, but now…? What would the corrupted Yusei think if he saw her like this? Would he laugh? Or would he hold her? Like he'd done before…before she'd become so AFRAID… She knew the real Yusei so well. She knew that he would just hug her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. He would then give her some ice cream to cheer her up and crack jokes with her until she was smiling from ear to ear. But this Yusei…she didn't get. He was someone else…but still Yusei, all the same. The thought drove her mad. She was scared of him, but also felt like she needed him…and that this time, he needed her too. But why? Did he even know he was making her feel this way? Did he feel the same? So many questions were whirling through her mind…dust storms that only left her with even MORE scattered questions then when she'd started.

Luca heard a tap on her window.

Cautiously, she slowly turned over, crawling across her bed to reach her window. She opened it, looking around carefully…and and spotted a rock with a paper wrapped around it. As she took the paper off and read it, she couldn't help but smile;

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, Luca."

She laughed softly, pulling a pillow over and hugging it to her chest. Curling up around it as she continued to look out the now-open window. He'd said that to her once…three years ago…when she'd doubted herself. Even if he was corrupted and without a heart, he still knew who to make her feel better. That thought somehow put the internal flurry inside her at rest, and she drifted off once more to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I KNOW I KNOW X,D It's so short. I promise you I am not trying to make the chapters short, but my sister hasn't had the time to edit my fanfiction and I really need her to. I have a huge problem with accidentally leaving facts out and grammar. Also my sister has been through a lot this past few weeks and also started her own fanfiction SHOUT OUT FOR MY SISTER YO! I still feel bad for the short chapter but until my sister edits my next set I have no idea how long the next chapter/ chapters will be. Anyways thanks for reading and taking your time to read my story XD see you again soon lovelies :D (Who even reads author's notes anymore... -_-||)**


	5. Lesson 5: Anger

**Disclaimer: NyanNico does not own any part of the YUGiOh franchise or the main story line. This is a Fanfiction of the a Fanfiction called "Mentor". In which I advise you to read before reading this fanfiction. Thank you**

* * *

Luca wasn't sure what had woken her, but somehow she was wide awake at 8 AM in the morning on a Saturday while everyone else in the city was probably sleeping in. Of course, she _had_ fallen asleep around _8 PM,_ so it seemed ten hours of sleep was enough for her. Knowing all this made her waking at this hour make logical sense...yet, Luca could not help but feel memories of what had happened yesterday were still fresh on her mind, and she could not help but feel that something was very wrong with the silence of the home. As Luca got up to walk to the bathroom, she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen, quiet and creaking over the wooden floor. At first Luca thought it might have been Leo, however, knowing him, he had likely stayed up really late. So he was not likely to be up and about until 2 in the afternoon...additionally, the footsteps sounded...heavier.

Luca's heart went into a quick panic, pounding so quickly in her chest that her breathes felt strangled. She tried her best to try to stop her the organ from bursting out of her chest, as she forced herself to calm down, and began to sort through her thoughts.

" _Luca, you're being paranoid again…It could just be the pipes in this old house…"_ Luca stopped herself, and quickly walked over to the kitchen door, opening it slowly;

" _But, if it is Yusei…"_

The kitchen of old home had seen many years go by, and was worn, but lovingly so. It was small with three doors: one leading to the patio, the other leading to the family room, and the third entered from the hallway. Near the glass patio door was a small round oak table, and from her current position, Luca could see a pair of feet propped up on it. Tensing, Luca bit her lip, then fully entered the she had entered, she felt her heart stop.

" _It's him."_ She sighed in relief before catching herself, and mentally chiding herself for being relor the burst of calm that filled her,. " _Wait...WHY AM ARE YOU RELIEVED? HE IS DANGEROUS! YOUR SO STUPID!"_

Luca reluctantly approached Yusei, who sat with his feet up on the oak table, leaning back in the chair while picking his teeth. He was the picture of casualness, despite the sense of danger that filed her. His face was empty of emotion as he stared at the wall in front of him, red eyes searching as if waiting for something, something that could catch his attention...something that could get a move out of this unmoving fellow who no longer felt fully alive.

Luca could feel something within her drawn to him. Like a magnet in her chest...only getting stronger as she drew near. Was she still angry? Of course. However, so many questions still plagued her, and her heart was being drawn out by the man in front of her.

"...How on earth did you get in here?" Luca asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at the boy, sounding more curious then shocked at all.

Yusei turned his head to face her and cocked his head before smirking.

"Nice to see you too princess." He said almost sarcastically. Luca had no idea why she wasn't screaming at the top off her lungs at this point but decided to let him have his fun. She was giving him the benefit of the doubt. He could never hurt her, and she knew that, he would have done the same thing if she became a dark signer. Or, would he? Luca shook her head ignoring the devious look on Yusei's face as his eyes followed her across the room. Luca opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of pop tarts.

"So, how did you get in here again?" Luca asked once more. She could hear his tongue click at her question.

"Why ask, just know I am here." He said quickly.

Luca tried so hard not to roll her eyes at him but ended up doing it anyways.

"But if you must know, old Crow boy and Jack n' Jill over there sleep like babies…I walked through the front door." Yusei said trying avoiding the question but yet answered it against his will.

Luca turned over to him as she stuck a pop tart in her mouth

"The door was unlocked?" Luca asked not even surprised. Leo was quite forgetful so little things like leaving a door unlocked was quite normal. But then Luca started to think about the other thing. Crow and Jack were in the Family room/ Living room? Luca would see why, with what happened yesterday. Aki was probably in the guest room while Crow and Jack shared the sofa bed. They probably wanted to stay the night for safety reasons. Yusei nodded his eyes looked straight through her. Luca quickly cleared her throat and then walked over to sit next to the boy. "Okay, that's not safe, a creeper could have walked in and-" Luca quickly cut herself off as she sat down. Fear ran through her " _WHAT AM I SAYING! A CREEPER! LUCA HE_ _ **IS**_ _A CREEPER!"_ Luca's mind screamed. Luca bit her tongue as she sat and turned to face him. He seemed to be amused as he leaned in the chair and crossed his arms.

* * *

Writer's Notes: Author's notes/ Writers notes I forgot which I should use. I am sooooooo sorry for another short chapter XO really I mean it. My sis just has been so busy. And to be honest she doesn't work fast X,D poor girl. She has been pulling all nighter's to finish college work. I am hoping once school ends we can get back on track and do more editing and do longer chapters but it has been hectic. I am sorry and please email me if you have any suggestions and ideas. See you soon lovelies.


	6. Lesson 6: Envy

Luca quickly took another bite from her pop tart while she blushed at her own recklessness. He _could_ have killed someone. Finally Luca's face drained of all color as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"You…didn't kill anyone…did you?" She gulped. Yusei snickered and shook his head quickly to get his bangs out of his eyes. Then he turned away from the small fairy child as he stared up at the ceiling fan.

"Would that make you mad… _Luca_?" Yusei said, Luca felt her heart stop. The way he says her name made her feel so...wrong. It was dark and cruel the way he taunted her. She wanted to smack him right then and there. But, knew that he was going to tell her, he _had_ to.

After a minute of silence of Luca staring intently at the boy while munching her pop tart Yusei looked back at her.

"No" he said quietly. The words sounded forced like you could see the weight of them hit the young man in the face. However, he still kept an eye on her as she took another bite of her poptart. Yusei then shifted to get closer to the girl and reached for the poptart to take it away, but Luca was to fast and pulled it away from his grasp.

Luca laughed but then stopped herself; she didn't want to give him any reason to stay. If she laughed then he might see that as a sign that everything was normal. If you laughed then they might both get caught up in the moment and forget that this isn't like it used to be way back when. Beside the only reason he was here was because of _her._ He wanted to talk, he wanted a reaction, he wanted her to play his games, and Luca didn't want to lose herself within the maze that was Yusei's current mind. But yet, while she was laughing he had stolen the food right from under her nose.

Luca looked up at him and glared,

"Hay, give that back." She said shortly. She wasn't mad, but she was really hungry and was too lazy to get another one. But Yusei just added more to the battle as he and leaned back in the chair. He added more flame to the already growing fire in between the two as he slowly brought the pop-tart to his face. Luca wasn't even thinking when she got her foot wrapped around one of the chair legs that was on the floor. She wasn't thinking when she pushed it inward, making the chair fall with the young man in it, and she was _definitely_ not thinking when she jumped out of her chair and sat on him.

It wasn't a logical thing, Luca knew that, but even so, she did it. So, there she was in her sundress sitting on the boy. She must have been a sight with last night's curls being all over the place and untamed. But, even as Luca's dignity was being carried away she still felt proud as she crossed her arms and started at the awe stricken boy.

 _Luca isn't a child anymore._

Luca leaned over and took the pop-tart out of the man's hand and took a bite out of it. "This isn't lady like princess." Yusei said out of breath. Luca then realized what she had just done. She would have quickly jumped up and apologized, that would be her reaction since it was Yusei after all, but this isn't Yusei. This "New" Yusei wouldn't understand why she would apologize or why she would be flustered. Luca knew that "this" Yusei has no idea what anything is. He had no idea if actions had either a wrong or right, or whether that really did matter. He was fine with saying that he wanted to kill her just as much as he would be fine saying that he "loved" her.

Luca figured this out with subtle hints and her own theories; of course she could be wrong. While Luca thought Yusei quietly rolled off the chair and rolled on top of the girl. Luca finally noticed as she saw the boy on her and quickly glared.

"Careful Yusei, I will scream…" she said, her voice sounded much more sure of itself than her actual thoughts. The boy stared blankly at her and Luca knew that he was debating. Luca used this as an advantage as she used her feet to try to get out from under the boy. It was a good thing that his weight wasn't on her because all hope would be lost.

Luca had only gotten her upper part of the body away from the boy when he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to a sitting position with him.

"YUSEI!" Luca yelled in shock. Her startled face looked back a boy's blank expression. Shortly after Luca could hear a slight commotion coming from the other room.

"Tsk, tsk, Luca… you shouldn't have done that." Yusei said calmly. Yet Luca knew all too well that he was mad with her, either that or he was fearful of what to come once Jack or Crow had their hands on him. Without a thought Yusei shoved Luca away, making her hit the ground. "Ow…" Luca said not out of pain but out of surprise as the door flung open. Luca turned as she saw Jack looking really ticked in the doorway before glancing over at her and glared back at Yusei. Luca saw Yusei make a side glance at her.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he picked himself up and glared back at Jack.

Without a second later Jack threw himself at Yusei, and Yusei causally dodged. Jack crashed into the table which made Luca flinch as the man almost fell on her. Quickly Luca got up and ran to the fridge. Jack turned around and made a fist and Yusei began to smirk at him. He then angrily ran over to his old leader and tried to strike a punch only to have Yusei only grab it, mid air making Jack more than surprised. "How-" Jack couldn't even make out another word once Yusei quickly kicked him to the ground. Yusei's once smirking face had little to no emotion expressed on it as he walked over to the dazed Jack. Yusei lifted his foot over Jack's ribs and quickly Jack caught on catching the bottom of Yusei's foot. Yusei added pressure and Jack seemed to sweat as he tried to force the foot away from him or his much needed ribs. There was a small gasp over near the doorway which forced Luca to look away from the display in front of her. Luca looked over at Crow who had wide eyes. His eye finally met up with Luca's as he mouthed " _should I join the fight or Break em' up?"_ Luca gulped and shook her head and quickly turned to the boys.

"Yusei, stop." Luca's small voice carried and Yusei automatically stepped away from his prisoner.

Jack let out a sigh in relief as he relaxed on the floor, trying to regain strength. Crow looked over at Luca surprised but then smiled knowingly as he started to walk over to Jack to help him stand up.

"If you boys must fight… do it on the track." Luca said trying to regain control. She didn't want to see them fight, she didn't want them too, but she knew that they had to get it out of there system. So, she decided to go for a happy medium, at least Jack and Yusei wouldn't die if it's just them playing a children's card game, right?

Crow helped lift Jack up and Yusei snickered.

"Sounds fun…" Yusei said while shoving his hands into his pockets and walking over to the glass door, then shoved it open. Jack watched bitterly, he hated him _so_ much. But, having a chance to beat his rival sounded like a better option than many. Jack had to force down a smile, this should have been a friendly competition between the two yet it was more like an enemy blood bath instead. Luca put a hand over her heart as she saw Yusei breathing heavily as he left. She felt drained all of a sudden, but yet she shook it off. Jack reluctantly followed. Crow walked over to Luca and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. Of course, Luca look up at him and forced a smile.

"Did he hurt ya?" he asked. Luca shook his head. "Did he lay a figure on ya?" he asked as his stare started to get more intense. Luca nodded and Crow quickly took back his hand and turned away.

"That hoodlum, I'ma gonna' kill em." Crow said sharply as he ran ahead into his hair.

Luca smiled and shook her head at the man. She knew that he was just mad, but he didn't mean it. Crow turned around to her with a curious face "You don't think he's a threat do ya?" he asked, and Luca's smile widened as she shook her head once again. Crow let out a deep breath and smiled "Phew, I thought I was the only one…" He said as he scratched his head. Luca gave him an understanding look before heading out to the race track " _Someone has to keep them from killing one another."_ Luca thought. Crow followed the girl even if he didn't think it was the best idea to watch the two go at it.

Luca and Crow entered the observation deck that allowed them to see the whole race track. The two boys were already getting on their bikes, preparing to race. Luca pulled out her phone and set up the life points and their decks.

"So, ya keep'n track, and I watch?" Crow asked the girl curiously.

"I guess so." Luca said while she played around with the set up. Crow looked at the view, the place was amazing but in the center of the track there was huge glass dome that caught his attention. Crow poked the girl beside him as he kept his eyes on the dome.

"What's dat?" he asked. Luca looked up curiously and then smiled when she saw what he was asking about.

"My flower nursery, or greenhouse, whatever you call it." Luca said quickly.

"Oh…" Crow said in amazement.

The boys finished getting set and Luca shouted "ON YOUR MARKS!...GET SET!...GO!" She yelled for them to hear. Quickly the two sped up and were off.

"Jack is first…" Luca said quietly. He was shaking he knew what Yusei would do but this "new" Yusei was foreign to him. This guy could easily do anything. Jack calmly pulled out a card and murmured how much his luck sucked. Yusei was easily gaining the lead which made Jack feel like this was a bad dissection, and his life points haven't taken a beating yet.

 **(3rd person POV 'Jack')**

" **Who are you really Yusei?" Jack yelled over the the man. Yusei's smirk could be seen through his visor.**

" **Who are you?" Yusei asked as he pulled out a card** _ **Junk destroyer.**_

" **SHUT UP!" Jack yelled angrily. "Why didn't you kill Luca!?" He yelled in frustration. Jack was getting ahead of himself, almost forgetting it was his turn. That sly smirk made him more furious. Yusei's tactics were simple and easy to read. His deck was based on swarming and the way he did it was always the same. Jack thought that this time he would win, he did it before but this new Yusei might be different. Jack pulled out another card** _ **Barrier Responder.**_ **Jack sighed in relief and placed the card down.** **He doesn't want to make it too easy for Yusei to gain the upper hand.**

" **Why would I want to kill her?" Yusei remarked coldly. Jack scoffed and sped up. He was so tired of him, maybe all this time he never learned to let go. They were friends, and Jack in some ways looked up to Yusei but yet, this time it was different. All the anger that Jack had towards his friend, all the envy was coming out.**

" **Why didn't you?" Jack yelled back. He didn't understand any of it and that just made him madder.**

" **If you kill her she would turn her into a dark signer right? Why wouldn't you want to do that!?" Jack yelled again as Yusei synchro summoned a group of monsters already. "** _ **How?"**_ **Jack thought as he felt himself losing control over the battle.**

" **You're pathetic," Yusei scoffed as he glared over at the man. Jack widened his eyes and looked over at him. At first he swore that the glare held more than just anger, it was slightly empathetic? Jack couldn't tell. As soon as Jack was about to do his turn he couldn't help but feel a shock of fear as the monsters that Yusei seemed to be summoning multiplied. It had been about 10 turns for each of them and Jack was blinding drawing out cards and trying to make sense of what Yusei was planning. It got harder to steer as the track was overrun by monsters.**

" **What do you want with us!" Jack yelled over to Yusei. Yusei locked eyes with him for a short second and then sped off.**

" **I plan to kill you all, but I also plan to save you all. How can I put this so you would understand?" Yusei breathed. Jack's knuckles turned white as all he saw was some type of smoke come from nowhere. Jack heard a chuckle from Yusei that sounded like he was right next to them which made him lose control for a short moment and Jack couldn't get back on the course.**

 **Jack felt his tire spin out of control as his bike slid and rammed into a tree causing it to snap and brake. Jack's head was spinning he felt like he had been drained. HE felt his vision become unfocused as all he heard was a roaring of Yusei's bike and a small voice say "I'm not a dark signer, I'm a demon. What I do and what I have or want to do are completely separate things. It all depends on what** _ **he**_ **wants what I want is out of the question, or is it?" Yusei's voice rang through the race course and Jack's senses went totally blank.**

Luca and Crow watched as the field started to fill up with small monsters like crazy. "He's flooding the field…" Crow said observing. Yusei was doing his best to make it hard for Jack to Synchro summon any smaller monster, which is what Jack uses to sacrifice and give more attack points to his Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Yusei…" Luca sighed. Yusei was messing with him, he was doing something like he would normally do, but he had less of a care for Jack's wellbeing at this point. But, then the life points started to shift.

"Something's… wrong." Crow said as he brought a hand to his face. Luca turned over to look at him and then back at the two boys fighting and her eyes widened. The whole arena was laced in a heavy fog she couldn't see a thing.

"I HEARD BIKES!" screamed a cheery and playful voice which made Luca fidget.

Luca turned and saw her brother make his way to them with a huge smile on his face.

"I heard them so I came, who's racing?" Leo said still smiling. Luca looked at Crow who looked at her and gulped. Luca was about to tell Leo but he quickly ran over to the edge of the observation deck and made a face that Luca couldn't read.

"Why is their purple smoke all over my field…" he said simply. His innocence about the whole thing made Crow frown.

"Well, we have no idea why there's smoke, but Yusei and Jack are play'n." Crow stated.

Leo's once clueless face shifted to one of terrier as he quickly looked at his twin and then back at the field. Almost not comprehending until he heard Jack's death wrenching scream. Leo wasn't thinking when he jumped over the railing. Leo wasn't thinking when he remembered that the observation deck was about 30 feet up in the air. Luca's heart stopped as she saw her brother jump over the ledge " _What was he thinking!"_ her mind screamed, but she quickly caught the boy's arm before he fell to his death.

"LEO YOU IDIOT!" Luca screamed the loudest that she had ever screamed. Crow didn't even think that such a big voice could come out of such a tiny thing until he realized why she was so loud.

"Crap!" Crow yelled and started to help Luca pull the boy up.

"Leo what in the lord's name gots ya throw'n yourself recklessly off buildings!" Crow yelled. Leo's whole body shook as Luca and Crow finally placed him on the ground.

"I… We have to save him." Leo said quickly struggling to focus on what his thoughts are. Something hit Luca in the face.

Her dear brother was acting out of his emotions; he wanted to see what was going on so he went in the direction Jack's scream came from. Leo wanted to chase after the voice to make sure Jack was okay, his first thoughts were to help. Of, course he almost got himself killed but neither less Luca understood why. Luca nodded and started to run down the spiral staircase to get down to the track. Leo followed shortly after but Crow was just there yelling at them to get back.

Then something hit once the girl once again, Yusei is a dark signer… he actually could hurt Jack. This made her run straight into the track.

"I can't see them!" Leo yelled. His voice was strong as he was determined to find the two. Luca pulled out her phone and two things caught her eye, Jack was down to 2 life points, and his vehicle stopped moving. Luca tried to piece things together; he must have spun out of control or lost control on his bike. There were so many monsters on field that it made it hard to steer without hitting one. Jack's tern was almost over. Luca gulped and saw that Yusei was almost to the finish line, he probably needs one more synchro summon to finish Jack off.

Luca hates it when she loses control of herself, her body was already trembling, she was getting so tired after running down endless flights of stairs and the adrenalin didn't help. "Luca! What are you doing?! get off the track!" Leo yelled. He was the voice of reason now and Luca knew that. What was she thinking? Did she even have time to think? Luca started running towards Yusei's bike and she saw him get closer and closer. She could see his lights appear from the fog. It would be a close call; he might not be able to see her in time.

 _That's not a good idea, Luca…_

Luca closed her eyes as she heard the engine of her old friend's bike and her Brother running after her. She only opened her eyes when she heard the engine slow to a small roar. Yusei had calmly stopped 2 feet in front of her and he lifted his visor to see her face. Leo finally caught up and once he saw Yusei he stepped in front of his sister protectively. Yusei rose an eyebrow as Leo silently glared at him.

"Why did you stop me Luca?" He asked her even if he was still watching her twin in front of him. Luca felt extremely tired now, what time was it anyways?

Luca bit her lip and put a hand on her brother's shoulder comforting. "You're going to kill him." Luca's voice was strangely icey. She wanted him to give her as much information as she could bear so she could prove her theories right. Of course there was also the issue that he was going to kill one of her good friends which worried her sick.

"Yes" Yusei said without any emotion his red eyes were totally empty. Leo shivered and stepped backwards which forced Luca to gain distance with the hungry dragon in front of them.

"Why?" Luca asked him shortly.

"Why are you asking him something like that he should know why! It's murder!" Leo scolded his sister as he looked over his shoulder questing his sister's plans.

Yusei started to smirk and looked over at Luca.

"She wants something…" Yusei said clearly. Luca shot him a glare but blushed, he had caught her.

"Yusei, why would you kill him? What do you gain?" Luca stated while she figured out a change of topic, he doesn't see wrong in killing but he doesn't see why he should kill him unless he had something to gain. Yusei chuckled and took his helmet off.

"I gain nothing from his death, but I do gain something from him. It isn't his time yet, I have better plans." He said maliciously. Luca couldn't wrap her head around anything he said.

"C…Call it off, the duel, make it even." Luca said forcefully. Yusei's smirk changed to look a bit hurt but then changed back into a soulless glare.

"As you wish, I forfeit then." He said and the fog quickly left the field.

"Why does he listen to you?" Leo asked irritably. Luca didn't answer but watched as Yusei walked away. She was left without answers and she hated it. Why was he here? Why did he show up? How did he die? What did he mean? He doesn't care about human life, but yet he wants to know more. Luca couldn't help but feel ashamed, this was her fault. She told them to duel this out but yet, it ended up like this. What was she thinking?

Luca was pushed away from her thoughts when she heard Crow yelling for them. Yusei had left his bike and disappeared into the forest trees.

"Why the heck did he leave his bike?" Crow asked.

"He probably wanted to leave dramatically like all villains do." Leo said while gritting his teeth. "Come on guys, we need to help jack." Leo said heroically. He was really starting to sound like an adult, but Luca knew that was just his pride fuelling him.

It took a while for all three to pull Jack out of the rubble, just like Luca predicted he crashed. Jack was completely out of it and Luca still couldn't help but feel like she was the cause of the whole disaster. She should have been better than that. It took longer for the team to pick up the man and carry him to the house. On their way Luca had time to think. Yusei said sorry to her when he threw her to the ground. Knowing him he probably thought it was safer that she was seen as a victim and not as a girl that succumbed to the dragon talens. It was better if Jack saw her thrown to the ground then being cradled by Yusei. " _He still puts his friends first_." Luca thought. He even said sorry when she yelled in pain. But, he probably did that because he felt accustomed to do so.

Luca looked over at her brother who seemed to have become more upbeat and loud once Yusei left. Him and Crow were having a heated argument about the changes in appearance everyone had gained. Luca found herself listening to them even if she wanted to think more about what had just happened.

"Aki didn't grow, Luca is still short, well… Luca is 1 inch shorter than Aki but still. At least I look like a man." Leo said quickly as he put a thumb to his chest.

"Oh, really? I doubt you even have armpit hair…" Crow said jokingly. Leo smirked and kicked up so dirt with his shoe.

"I'm Asian, if I did… I'd be worried." Leo said feeling good about himself .

Crow smiled sheepishly knowing that the kid had a point and carried Jack awkwardly. "What a'bout ya sis? She's grown too." Crow said with a smile. Luca perked up and turned to the two, she had grown but like her brother said, she was still considered short and small. After going through a phase of being super skinny Luca tried her best to gain weight by working out. Even if she was toned like her brother she still looked smaller than most. Even her face had a more mature look but still was considered a baby face. "Well at least you have curves Luca, most girls don't, you are just petite." Leo said knowing that his sister didn't like to talk about her small frame as much. Leo smiled and put an arm around the girl's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his face.

"And she's **so** cute." He added.

"Oi, why don't cha help this old man with this big guy." Crow whined as he started to lose his grip on Jack.

"You're going to regret calling yourself that, _old man._ " Leo joked as he walked over to Crow to help carry Jack. Crow mumbled irritably but didn't mind the extra hand while Luca watched to two and waited for them to start walking once more.


	7. Lesson 7: Pride

Once at the house the two man carrying Jack put him on the sofa bed. Once the boys put the weight down they made sound and rejoice.

"Oh, man does that feel good to have my hands back." Leo said while cracking his back. Crow scoffed and then slapped his hand on his arm.

"Well, gosh I can't feel my hands…" he said. Luca couldn't help but suppress a small laugh as Crow tried to wake his hands up.

"Really, you act like you're dying old man." Leo said cockily while raising an eyebrow. Crow glared at the boy and then sighed.

"I regret calling myself that…" he mumbled. Luca smiled at the two but shook her head. She was glad that the group was all together.

The boy's bickering was stopped short when then heard a loud curse coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, now the old lady has fallen and can't get up!" Leo yelled as he busted through the door but then started laughing.

"Cold.." Crow stated as he walked over to the now open door to the kitchen. Luca rolled her eyes and stared back at the passed out Jack, they needed to get him help soon. She soon followed the others to the kitchen.

Akiza was on the floor covered in flower all over her legs, hair, and face. Her face glared daggers at Leo as he laughed more at the sight.

"Aki, are you okay?" Crow said snickering a bit but tried to hold it in. Aki stood up carefully and tried to smile but still was mad with a curtain boy who was still laughing.

"Well, I guess I am but my pride isn't. AND WOULD YOU SHUT UP LEO!" Aki belted. Leo paused with a surprised look but then started to smirk.

"What, I can't help it. You looked cute." Leo said the last part was very quiet and Luca could barely hear it.

Aki's glare turned into a slight blush and she then turned away frustrated.

"Now you are just saying that to make me feel better." Aki said angrily. Leo smirked and felt proud of himself getting someone like Aki to blush.

"He's a big ladies man." Luca pointed out. "Most of the girls in our school have a crush on he's just using his newfound knowledge of women against you it seems." Luca said but then regretted it knowing that it would only fuel her brothers already big ego.

"Really now?" Aki said while raising her eyebrow in amusement.

"My point exactly, what do they see in him?" Crow said shaking his head, his faith in humanity seemed to be slipping away with the newly acquired knowledge.

"Beets me, I don't see it." Luca said only to gain a playful shove from her brother. Aki tried to dust the flower out of her hair only to make herself cough in return.

"So, what were you doing to cause this mess anyways?" Luca asked her. Aki tried to regain her composure and put her hand up to signal that she was not done coughing just yet. After a minute Akie was able to speak

"Well, I wanted to make breakfast for everyone, I saw poptarts out on the counter but it's lunchtime and I knew that if you guys decided to race early you would most likely skip eating. Which is a bad habit." Aki said. Her face was with all seriousness which made the group cringe. Luca smiled lightly, how was she going to tell Aki what just happened without her panicking? "Thanks Akiza." Leo said calmly as he bit his lip. Luca and him both new that maybe now wasn't the best time to tell Aki about the run in with a certain dark signer.

But crow thought that it was the perfect time to bring it up, or at least bring up the passed out Jack.

"That's sweet of you Aki, but we have more serious problems." Crow said, his goofy expression was cleared up into a serious one. Aki's face became stone hard as she put her hand on the counter to support her. Luca almost mentally punched herself when she heard Crow speak biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Leo however finally breathed and had a calm expression on his face.

"We had a run in with Yusei today, he almost killed Jack." Leo said almost too perfectly. Luca shivered, she hated when her brother became less energetic or silly. It was strange to her. Aki made a face that understood and she nodded her head.

"And you didn't call 911 or take him to the hospital?" Aki asked skeptically.

"He didn't seem to be that injured, but we need you to check on him. You are the doc." Leo stated. Quickly Aki walked off and pushed the two boys aside.

Luca tried to run everything through her mind just one last time. The room that had been filled with howling laughter a few seconds ago became empty as the group moved back into the living room, watching Aki carefully. Akiza swiftly moved her hands around Jack making sure that nothing was broken but then sighed. Nobody could tell if it was a good sign or not but Aki stayed silent.

"So what is it doc? Will the patient live?" Leo said trying to force his voice to be serious but some amusement escaped it. Luca swore that she saw a small smile appear on Aki's face but it quickly left when she spun around and stood up.

"From what I can tell, his right wrist is fractured and his shin is a bit damaged, but if there is any internal bleeding I wouldn't know. We should get him to a hospital _now_." Aki suggested. The group nodded in silence until Crow spoke up.

"I'll take em' my bike can carry the brute. You guys stay here to catch her up." Crow ordered.

In silence Crow and Leo carried the still fainted Jack to the bike.

"He might have a concussion too." Aki added as she saw the two males take him away. "What happened Luca?" Aki said her voice was aggressive and almost sounded mad but her face showed concern. Luca couldn't figure out if Aki was mad at her or just being a concerned friend, maybe both?

Luca shook her head absent mindlessly and turned to the open front door.

"Yusei, he showed up in the morning, Leo forgot to lock the door so he came to see me. It was fine until...Jack woke up and then they started to fight. So I told them to dual instead. But that was a stupid idea because Jack crashed and Yusei…" Luca paused making sure that Aki was catching everything. Aki nodded but her face was cold.

"Why didn't you scream…" she said strictly.

"I did, that's what started this mess." Luca protested back to her friend.

Aki's eyes widened and she made a face.

"You can't think that he is still good right?" Aki's voice was high and almost frightened if it wasn't for her still face. Luca didn't understand why she even asked in the first place. Yusei was evil now, Luca understands that but she wasn't going to give up on him.

"You can't think that he's all bad right?" Luca quickly remarked back. Aki crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows together.

"Luca, you know how stupid you sound? He's a dark signer, every good thought has been warped into something hideous. His thoughts of us being his family… are no more." Aki said with every hint of seriousness in her voice.

"He didn't want to kill Jack." Luca said without thinking.

"Not, that it matters to you. But I have seen Yusei more than you have. He isn't all that bad, just… lost. He needs our help, Yusei would have done the same for us if we had turned, why lose faith in him so easily?" Luca said angrily to Aki's surprise. Luca looked hurt as her words sounded like she was going to cry.

Aki bit her lip, she hadn't lost faith in Yusei. But, she wasn't going to say that this was a good idea. She new from Jack's stories about Carly that every good thing was a new acquired obsession and she didn't think feeding it was the best thing to do.

"Not at all, Luca." Aki said calmly. She tried to make her voice sound worm and tempered. Of course this made Luca feel comforted and she sat down on the couch bed that still needed to be put away.

"But you don't trust him either right?" Luca added still teary eyed but not yet crying.

Luca felt her twin walk in the room while the sound of a loud motor vanished behind him as he closed the door. Aki looked up at Leo and then shook her head hoping that he would just get the hint and leave them to talk more. To bad for her, Leo had another idea and instead walked over to his twin and sat by her.

"You almost killed yourself, but I can't say anything about that because I almost did too… I guess we can be both pretty reckless huh?" Leo said with a soft smile. Aki lifted an eyebrow "What did you two do?" She asked him. Luca kepted her head down but head a chuckle from her brother.

"I almost jumped off a building and Luca almost got ran over, just for the sake of trying to save Jack." He said proudly. Aki rolled her eyes

"You're really stupid." She stared at him not amused by him at all.

Leo just smiled back and then turned to his sister and rested his head on hers

"I might be, but Luca was brave. She got Yusei to end the match- Look Aki you weren't there, but if you were I bet you would have done the same." Leo finished. Luca lifted her head and smiled at her brother.

"Brave?" She asked with a soft smile. Leo nodded

"The bravest," Aki smiled and the to and joined them on the sofa bed.

"We can't trust Yusei, but it seems like he isn't fully gone. He chose to take you here instead of hurting you or killing you to turn you into a dark signer. So that means either he is planning to do something really stupid, or he's not fully gone yet." Aki said. Leo nodded in agreement but then got a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that he would take her here?" Leo asked. Luca looked at the two back and forth sense she really had no place to speak out at the time she just awkwardly listened in. Aki blushed a bit and then smiled

"Well, he picked her up so lightly and delicately I could only imagine that he was normal again. I guess in my mind I just thought that the old Yusei would have taken her to her room so why not this 'New' Yusei. Like I said his intents aren't bad, hopefully… they might be. But only time can tell." Aki said back.

Leo smiled and nodded and Luca sniffed the air.

"Um, Aki-"

"CRAP, I left the stove on!" Aki yelled as she hurried to the kitchen. The door slammed behind her as she cursed her forgetfulness anger through the wall. Leo and Luca laughed in unison but stayed on the sofa bed and smiled at one another.

"Aki, she's different." Leo said vaguely. Luca scrunched up her nose and turned her face to the kitchen door.

"How so?" She asked him back. She felt it too but everyone is different in their opinions.

"She's happier, she's stronger too. I don't know Luca she just makes me feel warm." Leo said after a while or realizing what he said Leo blushed and looked away.

"I mean she's going up, we all are… why wouldn't we all be different in some way or another…" Leo said started to ramble.

Just then Aki walked into the room once more and clapped her hand

"Okay, this is how it's going to go down." Aki said in an ordering voice.

"Luca I need you to take a shower and get on some fresh clothes. Leo, I need you to clean my mess and then you too will take a shower. Then I, will finish cooking and then call Crow to check up on him and Jack." Aki said in a military fashion. Leo stood up quickly.

"Ai Yi Captain!" He yelled jokingly not even questioning her as he ran to the kitchen. Luca just started at Aki in awe she could see what Leo had meant as Aki was filled with some type of power.

"Yes ma'm." Luca said standing up quickly and heading towards the hallway.

"Oh and Luca…" Aki's voice stopped Luca in her tracks.

"I do trust Yusei, but not like this. I can't blindly go into a battle like this not even for him. I called into my work and school telling them I needed to be transferred for family reasons. I asked for the week off, but if I can't transformed in time I might not be of any help." Aki said calmly. Luca turned around and cocked her head but then nodded. Aki was a bit rough around the edges but she was kind, like rose. She had thrones but she was beautiful in every way.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been a long time hasn't t been? Thanks for people sticking around and being patient. I am now a freshman in college believe it or not and I really want to end this Fanfic because it was such a cool idea. So here is for 2018! Some of this stuff I am posting is actually old. If there are any grammar errors please inform me. I am not good at editing and junk so here is my trash.

:) Thanks


	8. Lesson 8: Smiles

The day had ran smoothly with Crow even coming back and spreading the news. Jack was to stay in the hospital since he suffered from a minor head trauma and some internal bleeding. He was to come back around Wednesday after he rested. Even after hearing bad news the group thought it was better that he wasn't dead and were thankful that the doctors were able to treat it on time. Even after the terrible morning the group made up for the time and decided to play some video games instead.

"Yah! Take that old lady! 5000 yen cough it up!" Leo shouted as he won. Aki crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Not fair, I say it was luck that you would win in Mario Karts." Aki scoffed.

"They say it ruins friendships." Crow said lazily slouching on the couch that the group finally manage to make back into a couch.

Luca shook her head at her friends while Aki and Leo argued once more.

"Get a room, I swear you too." Crow said as he rested his head on his hand.

"Shut up" Aki said sternly making Crow gulp. Leo snickered and then turned to Luca.

"Hay, you know… mom and dad gave us birthday money, and we are 17 now. That means we can get our licenses." Leo said with a cocky wink. Luca perked up and smiled "And, who needs that old rusty trainers motorcycle I have anyways?" Leo added. Crow shot up and Aki did the same.

"Sounds, like a plan." Crow said. Luca then clapped.

"I can invite Mia and Margo they would love to help pick out my bike." Luca said adding another reason why this was one of Leo's best plans yet.

"Mia and Margo?" Aki asked with a raised brow.

"Her best friends since freshman year." Leo added proudly as he kicked back and relaxed. Aki smiled.

"I guess there's no escaping it, we go shopping tomorrow." Aki words made the whole group shout for joy.

Even with the absence of a family member and the loss of one the group still managed to keep things light and happy. Yet that didn't stop them from thinking about it the whole day long. Before Luca fell asleep she grabbed the note that Yusei had written her. The words made her smile once more but she still felt bad for everything. If she had told the group the truth maybe it would have never ended like this. But would they have believed her? At the time she had just turned 14. She was about to move the next day. Would they have thought she was just trying to get everyone to stay? Would they suspect that it was a made up story made up for selfish reason? Luca couldn't decide. Maybe they would have believed her, but at that time she was too shocked and scared to believe it herself.

Those red eyes that hit her heart as they stared through her soul. Luca blushed as she thought about it. Yusei must have liked her before. He had he hid it well then if he did. Luca tried to stop thinking about it all and finally managed to sleep as the rain started to trickle down.

Another day had started and rain was pouring down. Luca had finally woken up to laughter filling in house. Aki and Crow decided to make waffles for the 'kids' and ending up accidentally knocking red dye in the mix and everywhere.

"I swear it looks like a murderer was here!" Leo squeaked. Aki laughed more as she clutched her stomach and fell over on the floor.

"You squeaked again!" Crow said banging his fist on the table. Leo glared at the older man.

"If you had just walked into a room and there was red dye on the floor and everywhere else splattered everywhere else what would you think? I have reasons, it could have been Yusei." Leo said trying his best to regain dignity.

"Lying to yourself isn't going to help." Aki smirked.

Luca finally made it to the kitchen door and pushed it open and looked around. Looking around at the red dye and the now two dieing house guest Luca put the pieces together.

"How did you manage to knock the red dye everywhere? It was in a box, inside the cabinet?" Luca asked quietly with a curious look on her face. Crow shrugged are he was still laughing.

"I don't know ask that women over there." He pointed. Aki settled down her laughter and smiled at Luca.

"I don't know how I managed it, I was just looking for the vanilla and then I knocked it down." Aki said brightly.

The group started to calm down once the food was done and everyone began eating.

"I really hope Yusei leaves us alone till school ends we only have four weeks left." Leo said as he popped a piece of waffle into his mouth.

"I hope he doesn't come in during finals, or prom…" Luca said back while poking her waffle with a knife, not feeling very hungry.

"I hope my teacher will allow me to change hospitals…" Aki added. Crow nodded,

"I hope the orphans don't kill em' selves while I'ma gone." Crow added jokingly. Aki scoffed and went back to eating her toast.

"So, prom?" Aki asked with her mouth full.

"It's in a week, it's our senior year so things have been hectic. Luca is going, but not me. I'm hanging out with the guys." Leo said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair confidently. "Leo doesn't like parties and as the class representative I have to go. I rather stay here and play card games with Leo though." Luca added. Aki smiled sadly

"Funny, I don't think I went to prom." She said while she looked up at the ceiling fan.

"Not much happens. You either take a squad and just sit and talk or dance like you're drunk." Leo said simply. Aki shrugged and then looked over at Luca.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" Aki asked. Luca nodded and then finally took a bite of her waffle. Aki smiled and ate more of her toast.

Once Luca was done with her meal she called up her two best friends to come to her place.

"We will be going to some motor shops to pick out bikes- Yeah, I am glad it stopped raining to. - Well Leo will be coming with us of course. - You can ride on Leo's bike, but I don't think Margo would like that.-Of course there will be enough bikes to go there from my place. - Well I have some family still here, I can't wait for you to meet them.- Okay see you in a bit- bye" Luca finished the conversation and hang up and turned over to Leo.

"Why don't you invite your friends?" Luca asked her brother who was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Luca leaned against the doorway and listened intently for her brother to reply but just got a mild grumble.

"Well, I would but they would be all over you and the girls." Leo said and then smiled. "Why would I want them to do that?" Leo smirked and turned on the water to wash his hands. His hair was up in the signature ponytail while Luca put her hair into two twin braids. Luca shook her head just knowing that Leo had a multiple of reasons why not to. It was Leo, he was loved by everyone in the school. Known to be a heartbreaker and one of the best duelist. The girls went head over heels for him, and the boys thought that he was the coolest guy. Yet, there were some bad things to come out of Leo's popularity. He tended to be marked at a delinquent and also never really have "good" friends. He was such a social butterfly he would make anyone his friend but none of them except for a few wanted to actually get to know him.

Luca, however was the shy twin. Not very known throughout the school unless you use the title "Leo's twin". But Luca enjoyed it. While her brother had the spotlight within the school she was proud to just be there watching him.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more. Leo had a quad rather then really close friends. They all had to be together to make it work. But then again Luca had a bit of a squad too now. It used to be just her and Mia until Margo moved from Germany. Margo was the outcast, she was so different from everyone being over dramatic with wild stories to boot. Yet Luca and Mia loved every bit of it.

Leo took one more glance at himself in his biker jacket and cargo pants in the mirror. "Naw, they are fine, besides Shu is out of town for the weekend so I doubt it would be any fun without him." Leo said with a shrug.

"Who's Shu?" Aki asked quickly as she overheard the conversation while she had been walking by the open door. Luca smiled at her and straightened up her back.

"Shu is Leo's best friend. They have been friends since we were 10. He's also the leader of Leo's squad." Luca smiled proudly over at her brother.

"More like best _rival_ we have been fighting for the best in cards games since, well, forever. I forget why I even like that guy." Leo said while stretching. Aki nodded and smiled back at the twins.

"Well, hurry up you two we have to leave soon." Aki said as she walked away. Leo shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his twin and smirked. Luca rolled her eyes and him and decided it was best if she would just leave before her brother comes up with an evil idea, whatever that might be.

* * *

Author's Notes: A short chapter and the ending of the second batch. The next chapter that will be posted will be long and hopefully move the plot. This is just a filler and some extra context for character building. I know the rule, read don't ell but I had to explain some details because a lot of the school story lines I wanted o branch off probably won't be implemented in this series. They will possibly be fillers though, but I am trying to stay on track with the story line because it will be long.

anyways see yeah :)


	9. Lesson 9: Memories

It took around 2 hours just to get everyone acquainted and settled in. After the long day that was the day prior, everyone liked the idea of relaxing. Or, at least trying to. Luca often caught herself looking behind her shoulder or jumping at every quick sound, even as they went into a motor shop.

"Are you okay hon?" Margo asked calmly as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Luca bit her tongue and forced down every bit of herself that just wanted to tell her friend everything. Luca pulled off a light smile and shook her head.

"It's just hard you know? My parents not able to come to my birthday. But I will get over it, don't worry." Luca lied. Her inner thoughts screamed at her for doing so, she was becoming such a good liar that it almost felt natural which made her shiver.

The day's cold air was swirling around making things feel more uncomfortable.

"Chilly day, man will the rain ever end?" Mia complained and Leo only snickered.

"I like the rain, think of it as the sky being washed out of the filth that's in the polluted air." Leo said with a smile.

"More like washing the pollution back down making it hard to breathe." Mia remarked. Margo smirked and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder before nuzzling the girl.

"Don't cha' worry Mia. Spring will end soon enough~" Margo said with a cat like grin. Luca smiled at her friends as she quickly looked around for a bike.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mia asked as she crossed her arms and slightly pushed Margo away. Aki buzzed into the conversation,

"Well, we are looking for dueling bikes. Vespa is pretty good if you don't mind me saying." Aki said with a grin. Luca smiled and then looked over at Crow.

"Do you like a certain brand?" Luca asked.

Crow was busy looking at some bike parts but quickly snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of Luca's voice.

"Oh,… well back in Satellite, we just make our own bikes with scraps." Crow said over to the group.

"That sounds pretty cool, you get to personalise it and stuff. Also it's better to update. Some bikes are made so that you have to buy certain pieces from their company which cost a lot more than just finding a better piece." Mia said quickly. Luca smiled, Mia was the engineer of the group always at her father's car shop.

"Hay, that gives me an idea, we should go to your dad's work Mia." Margo said loudly as she stated Luca's previous thoughts. Leo smirked and did a small wink over to Margo.

"Sounds like a plan." Leo said while Margo did a small blush. Aki rolled her eyes and snorted. Leo was going to say something back to her, but Crow interrupted.

"We just got here, let's just look at some of the thing this place has to offer." Crow suggested. Aki nodded and walked over to a blue bike

"It's a yamaha." She said quietly while looking at the tires.

"Geek…" Leo said shortly winning him a glare from the women.

"So, do any of you duel?" Crow asked both Mia and Margo.

"Only I duel, Mia thinks it's stupid." Margo said with a smile. Luca smiled as she listened to her two friends as she walked over to the helmet section.

"Stupid?" Crow said with a hurt expression and taken back voice. Mia made a face as she opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"It's just not her forte. She does play video games though." Margo said with a soft smile.

"Margo is also a turbo duelist her bike was custom made. Mainly me custom making it for her, but she designed the exterior and colors." Mia said quickly bring that the discussion to her friend. Margo stuck out her tongue and smiled back to Crow.

"That's because it's your forte hon. You build but I… _create._ Now enough about me, what about you… Mr. Crow was it?" Margo asked with a curious look on her face. Crow scratched his head "No jist Crow, Hogan is my last name, Crow is my first name." Crow added.

"Oooooohhhh." Margo said with a childish surprised look on her face.

"Mr. Hogan." She said with a proud smile, fixing her mistake.

Mia chuckled at Crow's an amused expression and the two girls decided that maybe it wasn't the best thing to goof around with the self proclaimed "Goofball" of the group. As the two girls walked away Crow felt extremely lost for a second before finding Leo in the paint section looking at car paint.

"Do I want blue? Or something else that isn't typical?" Leo sighed to himself.

"Ya can always paint a bike but you can't bike a paint." Crow said back to him. It took a while for Leo to even recollect the last statement before chucking an awkward "What?" And turning to the older man.

"That makes no sense." Leo said still a bit concerned for Crow's mental health at this point.

Crow just laughed and patted him on the back.

"What is means is that you can always paint a bike a different color but you can't just buy a bike for that color. If you want a good bike, you get a good bike and if it comes in the color you want that's a plus." Crow said oh so wisely at least he thought so, but the goofy grin on his face said otherwise. Leo shrugged,

"Right, and what did you guys in Satellite do to get the color you want?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow. Crow laughed,

"We put spray paint on et." Leo rolled his eyes but smiled anyways Crow couldn't help it he lived in a very poor area.

After a while of window shopping the group couldn't find anything so they decided to leave for Mia's father's Car Junk Shop that was in the middle of town. It wasn't far but it allowed for some strange conversations that led up to a contest of video gaming later on.

"Not to be rude, but I pretty sure I am the best at super smash bros." Mia said arrogantly. Margo rolled her eyes as she tried to keep her long hair from blowing in her mouth again.

"That's because you spend all your time on that thing…" Margo snorted. Luca smiled for a short second before then turning her head at the scenery flying by her. They were passing the known city park and now we're going into the shops. Without another breathe Luca stared at a huge shop window passing by and quickly her heart quickened she was sure she had just seen Yusei in the store.

Luca tightened her grip around Aki and forced herself to breathe normally as they quickly passed the store.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked in a calming voice. Luca only buried her face in her back.

"I'm… just being paranoid…" Luca said quietly. Aki understood and decided not to try to push the girl to much about it. She knew that out of all of them Luca was the one that seemed to suffer the most from Yusei's change.

"THERE IT IS!" Mia yelled making Crow jump a bit and then quickly swerve his bike into the parking lot. Mia quickly jumped off of Crow's bike and smiled at the car shop that smelled like oil and soap. The sound of metal clinking together and a flame torch could be heard outside sense the garage was open wide for all to see.

"This is just the working entrance to the shop through the garage is the actual shop. If that makes sense… like you get through the garage and there is a door that leads you into the actual shop." Mia said awkwardly trying to figure out who to word her sentence.

"We get it Mia." Luca said with a smile at her friend who just shrugged and showed them to the opening of the huge garage.

Mechanics were busy making new car doors, wheel, or even fixing up old vehicles that have been wrecked. Old scrap metal was being melted down to make new efficient items used for new reconstruction.

"Wow, Yusei would like it here." Aki said in awe as she looked up to see some cars hanging above by crain's. Leo sighed as he couldn't even begin to think about it at the time. "

Who's Yusei?" Margo said without thinking. Mia nudged her with her elbow and then nudged her head over to the now depressed looking Leo. Margo then noticed that the whole group was silent and slightly looking awkward.

"Oh…" Margo breathed feeling embarrassed knowing that something must have happened to him.

"He's an old friend of ours. I knew him since Leo and I were 11. He was close to all of us, but he's changed into a different person through these past years and now he's making terrible life choices." Luca stated in matter a factly. Her quick wit won her a surprised glance from Aki and even Crow. They both new the truth but her statement would have fooled them. Mia shrugged "Makes sense, he's like that one family Margo used to know." Mia said. Margo sighed sadly "Yeah…they ruined their own lives." She said as she shook her head.

"Do you think your dad would give us a discount?" Luca said with a bright smile changing the subject expertly. She was always one that was frugal anyways so it didn't hurt to ask.

Mia didn't look hurt about Luca's question at all, it was like she had been anticipating it.

"Why of course, family bargen." Mia said giving the girl a thumbs up as she swung open the shop entrance door and bidded the people to go through. The shop looked like a normal car dealer store with a sort of industrial feel to it.

"The lights are new" Leo said awkwardly, itching to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, I told dad that it was a bad idea. I didn't think we had the money for that type of thing. But, now I think the L.E.D lights look brighter and bring a more homey feel than the plain yellow ones." Mia said with a smile.

"Bright indeed, it is burning my poor little eyes just looking around this place. I need my sunglasses." Margo complained. Leo rolled his eyes playfully at the girls and then saw a electric blue bike and he just took off without single thought.

"And- he's gone." Akiza said with a smirk as she watch the boy gushing over a bike. "That's one of my dad's bike. Howser VX, one of the best drifting bikes on the market today." Mia said proudly.

"Nice" Crow beamed.

"It's shiney!" Margo squealed.

"All chrome…" Mia said while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and shook a bit.

"I love it. Does it come in just… silver, or white, not blue?" Luca said quietly looking over at her brother's choice of bike.

"Well first you need to get your licence before looking at a bike sis." Leo said with a smirk.

Luca glared at her brother and turned away from him, making a small frown.

"When did you get yours again? Last week?" Luca asked still a bit upset at her brother for assuming.

"Yup a _real_ one. So how much are your father's drifters?" Leo asked disregarding his sister's feelings without meaning to.

"Don't be so rude Leo, Luca and I got our licenses last weekend." Mia sated with a smirk which made Leo's jaw drop.

"B-but she never practices, I mean I never seen her- HOW!?" Leo said surprised. Luca smiled "You really do go out with your friends a lot Leo… I mean more than half of the time you are dueling after school or going to a friends house's to duel. So, I used that time to steal that practice bike of yours and force Mia to teach me how to drive." Luca said honestly. Mia smiled and patted Luca on the head.

"Surprise your sister actually does something other than cleaning…" Mia joked. Margo chuckled and then looked at the bike and clapped.

"Oh, the price!" Margo said full of excitement.

"For the fam? Well, 542380 yen each. And that is including tax." Mia smiled widely.

"Wow, don't you have the prices down to pat." Leo said with a bit of sarcasm to his voice.

"I do, thank you." Mia stated a bit harshly but then turned and walked over the the helmets. "Attire. My children." Mia said dramatically.

"No, no more like. Here is the attire my dear children please choose wisely." Margo said while correcting Mia in a British accent.

"Shut, up…" Mia grumbled over her shoulder. Aki smiled at the four friends. She felt out of place watching them. They were so much younger than she was. They came from different backgrounds. Her old friends have grown older now, so much time has passed she felt like they weren't the same people she once knew. Thoughts circled in her mind and Aki began to frown even if the day has been free of anything bad.

"Oi, I felt it too yuh know?" Crow said quietly to the women standing about 8 feet away from the group. Aki's face kept the same solemn appearance but Crow knew that she was questioning him. "Time has passed, nuffin's the same? The little kids we used to roam with are now ad'd'ults? One more mature than the other, yet the other is still growing?" Crow said with a calm expression.

Aki sighed, her arms crossed as she looked over at Leo.

"Yeah…" she said with a small voice. Crow looked at Aki and followed her line of sight and smirked. In the corner of Aki's she saw that evil smirk and new that it spelled trouble. Without further or due Aki turned to crow.

"What?!" she said aggravatedly and bit louder then she wanted it to come out. Crow turned to Aki and shook his head

"Nuffin', I guess you're into the younger men?" he said his smirk growing. Aki's face changed into a heated glare. He stepped back and held his hands up in defence.

"Just a JOKE! A JOKE!" Crow yelled trying to get Aki to calm down. With Crows outburst everyone turned around to see a blushing, furious Akiza and a startled Crow.

"Does anyone want to go bird hunting today?" Aki said grinding her teeth.

"Oh, no… that's not a good sign…" Luca said obviously just for the sake of being obvious.

"I'll handle it." Leo said heroically as she made his way to the two older adults.

"Oh, my do they always fight?" Margo said a bit shyly. Luca nodded and watched the emotions roll through the features of each person. She could hear them clearly but their voices seemed to meld together. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Luca absent mindedly touched her arm and looked around a bit.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Margo said a bit worried as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess I feel a bit sick." Luca said trying to tell her friends the truth yet she didn't know how to explain.

"Hay, I have something to cheer you up. It's my newest design in helmets and I think my iridescent glass purple one has your name written all over it." Mia said trying to shed some light on the subject. Luca gave her friend a small smile as she watched her walk over to a helmet display case. Mia took out a key that was hooked on to one of her belt loops and stuck out her tongue. Quickly she got the case unlocked and then turned to the two girls and motioned them to come closer. Margo took Luca's hand and dragged her over to the case happily swaying their arms back and forth.

"It looks pretty." Luca said quietly and Mia made a face looking a bit offended.

"That didn't sound fake at all." Mia said sarcastically.

"Sorry" was all Luca could say as she stared at the helmet that her friend was holding. Margo looked at the helm skeptically as she crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

"That looks like a prop from Halo." Margo stated. Mia smiled and nodded.

"It is loosely based on the Halo EVA mask. But it's better because the chrome side and iridescent glass makes it aesthetically pleasing." Mia said proudly. "It will also break in your face." Margo said not amused. Mia opened her mouth to explain but Luca stepped in, this was her line of work.

"Margo, it's biker's glass. It's like plexiglass or bullet proof glass. It's extremely tough it's compared to most strong metals and even diamonds. Army vest and helmets are even being made out of it." Luca said with a smile.

"Welcome back nerd." Mia smirked.

"That's amazing, but who made it?" Margo asked.

Luca's heart sunk a bit and she looked at her friends.

"Um, Dc. Fudo…" Luca said in almost a whisper. Margo gasped and clapped,

"The guy that made the explosion!" Margo said a bit too excitedly. Luca nodded and bit her lip and looked over at her brother and Crow who were obviously teasing Akiza for something.

"Well, do you want it, because I love you I will give it to you for… _free."_ Mia said stressing the last part and Luca turned around and looked at the helmet. How could she resist something that was free? Free was a good word, she liked that word.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another filler to expand on world and Characters, Bless. Tell me if you guys are pushing for Aki X Leo or not. It's been on my mind but I really do not know if I should do it. Also Luca has become quiet a good liar does this scare anyone? I am scared of her.


	10. Lesson 10: Closer

The day had become short after a while of gaming and Leo and Aki almost killing each other over who's the better Mario Tennis player, everyone decided to call in for the night. Leo and Luca both got their bikes and helmets but something was missing. Today had been so perfect, except Jack was still gone and Yusei was somewhere doing who knows what. This made Luca terribly scared. She rather him be with her then him be doing something without her knowledge. It was the fear of the unknown that kept her up.

Luca rolled around in her bed and felt so weird. She felt like a piece of her was missing, but why was it missing? She felt like something was watching her, but as she looked out of her window and around the room and no one was there. Luca pulled off her covers and jumped out of her bed. The humid air made her skin sticky and made her feel even more hot than she already was. Luca left her room and went down the hall stopped at the door next to hers. She felt like she needed at least one part of herself to understand what is happening. Or at least talk to her brother and see what he's been thinking this whole time.

Luca breathed in deeply and forced herself to breathe out. She slowly opened the door and saw her brother lying on the bed outside of the covers, reading a book.

"Leo? I- I couldn't sleep." Luca whispered over to her brother. Leo looked up and gave her a soft smile and moved over to the wall to give her room on the bed.

"Me either… something bothering you?" he asked. Goofy and as stubborn as he may be, Leo was the true empathetic one out of the twins. Luca nodded silently as she walked over to the bed.

"Well, what is it?" Leo said with a bit of a smirk as he watched his sister lay down next to him.

"Everything… I haven't been very helpful at all. I mean, this whole thing is my fault. If I would have told you guys sooner maybe we could have fixed it sooner. That doesn't mean I blame myself for Yusei turning into a dark signer, but this whole thing just bothers me." Luca said a bit tired as she clutched a pillow tightly not looking at her brother. Leo then propped himself up and ran a hand through his hair trying to think about what to say.

"Yes, you were stupid not to tell us, but you also felt like you had no choice right? I mean, I know you. You put others first. I can see why you hid your secret, but I can't wrap my head on why it happened. Are you sure you don't know anything else?" Leo asked feeling a bit stupid with his choice of words.

Luca turned to him and sat up slightly to meet his gaze. She tried to think hard on that day. The day she found Yusei turned. It has been a long time since she has went down that memory lain, things seem to be missing. But, she had to tell him something.

"I can't remember much just like I have said. But I do remember that I was driven to meet him. Like I felt pulled t o his location. I knew it was him and that he was in trouble. Sometimes… I can still feel it now." Luca said shortly as she bit her lip. Leo chuckled and rolled back on his back.

"I don't doubt that. You and Yusei seem to be bound to one another. To bad nobody noticed it but me." He said a bit ironically. Luca questioned her brother but didn't want to ask him questions " _Has he been shipping_ _ **this**_ _? The_ _ **whole**_ _time?"_ Luca thought irritably.

"Did he tell you anything… any information that could be useful?" Leo pressed on.

Luca thought about it, she remember being held by the man. In the back of an alley were it felt like it was going to rain even then. He tried something and it forced her to slap him away. He wanted something from her.

"He wanted to teach me a lesson. He said he would teach me something." Luca said calmly.

" _Teach_ you? That doesn't sound strange at all." Leo's sarcastic tone couldn't be overlooked. Luca knew that if she told her twin more of what happened that day her brother would probably never forgive Yusei. "Not that this hole thing isn't strange but Luca doesn't it bother you?" Leo said hinting at something..

"What should bother me?" Luca asked. She felt like she new the answer but needed his words to clarify her thoughts.

"That, out of everyone, he picks you. He has feeling for _you._ Twisted and morphed. It's really strange, wouldn't call him a pedophile but…" Leo shook his head not wanting to complete his statement.

Luca looked around the room and bit her lip. Her brother was right, it was strange.

"But, do you think that's why he waited? He appeared on our birthday Leo, that says something." Luca said.

"You're right." Leo said in shock and gave her a hard stare. "This whole time he waited for you to be an adult. He was waiting, just like the old Yusei would have. But, dark signers have their feeling amplified to something dark. Which that's the case for Yusei but-"

" He still waited, why would a dark signer need to wait?" Luca said back quickly.

"That's what i'm thinking…" Leo said finally realising that there was a possibility that Yusei might not be a dark signer but something similar.

Leo placed a hand on his head and felt like he was getting a headache.

"What if he wasn't a dark signer Lu? We need to find him. We need answers." Leo said his voice was slowly falling in and out of Luca's ears.

"He only talks when we are alone, so what are you suggesting?" Luca asked looking at her brother critically as she cocked her head.

"I am saying we need to get you alone with him for a long time and maybe something will slip. I don't want to say this, but if you break him he'll have to give in. What is the worst thing you could do?" Leo said being extremely serious. It almost scared Luca but she understood where it was coming from. Solving this problem was a challenge and Leo would never give up on a challenge. But, he could also help Yusei and that was a bonus.

"I don't know, but let's discuss something else. Mom and Dad will be here tomorrow and there is a man in the hospital, a women in the guest room, and an older man in the living room. How are we going to explain that?" Luca asked.

She was changing the subject but it was for the best. She didn't want to think about breaking Yusei and she definitely needed to discuss mom and dad to her twin. Leo sighed and fell backwards onto his pillow.

"We drank and partied to hard." he sighed and Luca grabbed a nearby pillow and hit him with it.

"Not _funny_ Leo, we would get killed if mom and dad thought we were under age drinking." Luca said sternly and Leo chuckled a bit.

"We would get in trouble but it's believable. Think about it, sis." he said and she new that he was right. Her parents would believe the lie.

"Besides, mom and dad knows we have older friends we invited. It just makes sense." Leo said and Luca nodded.

"Now I am tired, you want to sleep over?" Leo asked and Luca made a face.

"No, I'm a big girl I can sleep in my own bed." she then said with a gentle smile before slowly getting off her brothers bed.

As Luca got off, Leo got under his covers. Luca looked about at the book Leo was reading.

"What were you reading?" she asked as she headed towards the door.

"A book on Hinduism, because I can and I have a test tomorrow on it in Modern World." Leo said tiredly. Luca smiled and opened the door slowly.

"Good night Leo." she said and he nodded at her.

"Good night Luca." he said back before she left the room and closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

Luca got back into her own bed and fell asleep but her dreams were there to stop her from getting any real rest. Thoughts flooded her mind as memories came rolling in.

" _Do you know what it is like to get caught?"_ A voice swept through her mind a voice similar to her brothers but sounded much colder.

" _Did I do anything to get myself into being captured?"_ A voice similar to her own said.

" _We both know what you have done, sister."_ her brother's voice was so chilling it startled the girl awake and she felt exposed. Something was wrong, but she couldn't get herself to move or to cry for help. So she laid herself back into her bed and strange thought came into her if her and Yusei's bound was stronger then she originally thought?

The house woke up as soon as the sun was up. Quickly, Leo and Luca grabbed their things and headed out for school leaving behind their two friends.

"Alright Akiza, what do we do while the kids are gone?" asked Crow while he placed hands behind his head.

"Go see Jack, look for clues, there is much to do. So let's get going shall we?" she said with a smirk and crow made a face and sighed.

"Aw man, I was hopen' you wouldn't say that. Come on give us a break Aki." Crow said tiredly.

"That was yesterday, now come on let's go find that idiot." Akiza said as she started shoving Crow.

"Alright! Alright I have legs." Crow said to get her to stop pushing him out the deck's door.

The two walked to the track looking for Yusei's bike which Crow said he had left after the duel.

"We should have checked Yesterday…" Akiza mumbled and Crow made a sour face.

"You expect us to constantly be thinkin' about this Aki? We're all tied up, it's not everyday you find out that your best friend is an insane and evil person." Crow said and Aki shook her head.

"I know, but… look the bike isn't even here. I am just saying that… oh never mind." Aki started to get irritated. She looked around for tracks of any kind hoping that they would have luck and find something.

"If he had left early this morning there would still be tracks but there isn't." Aki said and Crow looked around.

"So you're saying he's not here?" Crow stated and Aki gave him a glare.

"Well of course not," she said with a bit of bite. She was worried as her eyebrows became knitted her arms become crossed.

"If he's not here, where could he be?" Aki mumbled with concern.

As the school day let out, Leo and Luca raced to the airport on their bikes. It was crazy to have all the students whisper about how the twins now have the coolest bikes in the school. Leo was extremely happy to have the positive praises but Luca not so much. Getting that much attention bothered her and she tried her best not to talk about it.

Finally getting to the airport Luca and Leo strapped up their bikes and went into the building. The couldn't anticipate when their parents would get out. Full of energy Leo held up a sign for his mom while Luca held up a sign for her dad. They both were nervous but excited to see the their parents. But, after a while of not seeing them Luca's heart started to panic. She felt her hands starting to get clammy the more time passed.

"Leo, do you think mom and dad's plane was canceled?" Luca asked and Leo looked over at her.

"No they texted me this morning that they got onto the plain and would be here waiting for us." Leo said and Luca made a face as she scrunched up her nose. She couldn't believe it. It's either something happened to them or their flight was delayed either way something wasn't adding up.

That is till Luca heard her brother's pocket buzz. Luca's ears perked up and she quickly looked back at her brother and gave him a look. She didn't want to say her worries to him, but they might as well have the same brain. He bit his lip as he looked at her and slowly got out his phone. They didn't want to admit that they thought Yusei might be the one to do something but they also had a bad feeling in their chest.

"Hello?" Leo replayed to the call. Luca could barely hear Akiza's voice on the other side.

* * *

Author's notes: Last update of the month kiddos. So that means you'll have to wait next month for a bulk update. Enjoy this mega update It now it has been almost two years. I am so glad I came back to this story you guys really pushed me to finish this :)

If you guys want me to draw anything or edit anything feel free to email me or leave a comment.

Also, once the parents come in, crap goes down...

I also want to make a note that the fanfic that I based this one off of has been deleted. Which... is really saddening because I really enjoyed it. If you guys know anything let me know.

\- Goodbye for now


	11. Lesson 11: Forgiveness

Leo's concerned face shifted to a calmed one as the mummer's of Akiza's voice could be heard.

"Really? Well, that still doesn't make it right. They didn't tell us that. Okay, we're on our way." Leo said as he let out a sigh and hung up. Luca looked at him waiting for him to clear the air for her. Slowly he looked back at her and made a disheveled face.

"Got here early and decided to go shopping. They just made it home." He stated and Luca made an angered face.

"Why didn't they tell us that?" Luca said her soft voice hinting at annoyance.

"They forgot." Leo said as he made a shurge. Both of them were bothered by their parents, but at least now they knew that they were safe and out of the claws of a curtain dragen.

They didn't need anymore information to get them home as fast as they did. Storming through the doors, the twins made their presence known.

"Mom and Dad! We're HOME!" shouted Leo and Luca. The younger twin threw her jacket onto the rack as angrily as she could, to show her displeasure.

"And… and we're angry." Luca said softly but still managed to sound upset. The two stared at their parents who were just sitting nicely on the couch staring back at them with surprised looks.

"Yes, I can see that…" Luca's mom said giving them a soft smile. Even while 'angry' Luca looked more like an upset child with puffy cheeks.

"Me and your mother apologize for not communicating with you. But, we thought we'd surprise you. But, then your friends ended up surprising us." the twin's father said back. Luca calmed down, she couldn't stay mad at her parents for long. However, Leo didn't seem to want to calm down.

"Yeah… right." he grumbled.

"How long will you guys be in town?" Luca asked and her mother's smile left her round face.

"Just till Tuesday we know that's only a day, but we couldn't take off more time. Me and your father just hope that we can do something before then. I heard that the new town park is opening later today. You kids want to go?" she asked her sweet and soft voice was so close to Luca's it was scary.

"No I have homework." Leo said bitterly as he swung his backpack on his shoulder and quickly started walking. His bangs shadowed his features as she left the room.

Luca frowned and new that maybe she should talk to him but also didn't want to leave her parents. They have just gotten back and she didn't want to seem rude.

"He's just mad that-"

"We know Lu." Luca's mother's voice cut her off simply and she patted the spot next to her.

"Your friends tell us that a lot has happened over the weekend, had some fun parting?" her father asked and Luca nodded stiffly. It was strange having them back. In many ways they were still strangers.

Leo busted into his room and through his book bag onto his bed. He heard the kitchen door open but didn't turn around.

"What's all this drama for?" Akiza's voice came from the hall as she made her way into the boy's room.

"You're still here?" Leo said not even acting shocked. Akiza leaned on the door frame and shook her head.

"Well, did you think I would have left? Crow and I just gotten back from the hospital when we ran into the rents. They were shocked but I guess they knew we would be staying with the two of you. Crow and I have been hiding in the kitchen waiting for you guys to get back." Aki said with the calmest look on her face. Leo turned around to face her to see her watching him.

"So why are you going around being angry?" Aki asked and Leo didn't know how to respond to it.

"It shouldn't matter to you." he talked back and Aki didn't seemed phased.

"Okay, well don't make to much noise I have a headache." Akiza stated before turning around about to head out. Leo was confused, she didn't pester him about it. He didn't know if that was a good thing and that he should be greatful or upset at her.

"You're going to just… walk away?" he asked in annoyance. Aki couldn't help but feel a smile coming on her face. She got him where she wanted him.

"I am not going to stand here if you don't want me to be here, Leo. That's not how this works." she said sternly and Leo's expression changed.

Akiza was always a level headed person of course she wouldn't want to waste her time talking down a very angry high schooler.

"The question is do you want me to stay so we can talk about this?" her voice was cool and all he could see is the back of her head slightly tern, waiting for him to answer her. He felt his thoughts were swimming around in his head but finally came to a conclusion. He needed to talk it out.

"Fine…" he said softly and in a heart beat Akiza stepped back into the room and closed the door while still not facing the boy.

"Do you hate your parents?" she asked and Leo was taken back and crossed his arms.

"Of course not, but they do things like this all the time." he said angrily.

The women spun around and looked the boy up and down.

"Right... Well you seem like you hate them." she said back and Leo scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand…" Leo said and Akiza hardened her face.

"Of course I wouldn't I don't know my parents." she said bitterly.

"That's what I am saying. Aki I get you don't have parents but that's just the point I am making here. How can you miss what you don't have? I have parents but they are almost non existent my worries and fears are just the same as yours, but worse because I know they are here. Don't you dare say 'Well at least you have parents' because it's not about you." Leo said, he wasn't yelling but his voice sounded so hard and heavy. He sounded like an adult. There were a few emotions running through Akiza's mind. But, she didn't know how to answer the boy.

"Of, course… I'm sorry, but… look. They care-"

"Do you think I don't know that? The hardest thing is that after all the bad they do, I can never hold that to them. It sucks when people who are most of the time distant then show up trying to get close. It give me too much hope. I don't want a relationship with them Aki, they never wanted one with me in the first place." Leo said back as he made his way to sit on his bed.

Akiza walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know… I would tell them that. At least try to tell them how you feel." Akiza said softly and Leo made a face. He didn't want to look at her. She was right, he should talk to them. But, he didn't want to get close to them. He never felt like him and his sister were their kids. Even during the times they were the most close.

"We chose to live away from them because me and Luca didn't feel like they were our parents. We both agreed that living away from them would benefit all of us so we talked them into letting us live on our own." Leo said not fully getting why he was telling her about this. "In a way, that makes it our faults for our crummy relationship with mom and dad…" Leo said. The anger had finally left him leaving him with feeling guilty.

"Do you want to move back in with them… you know, when this is all over?" Aki asked gently, she was trying to be careful with the boy. Her face was neutral but her voice was filled with concern for him and that was enough to ease his nerves.

"We already talked about , and I are looking at colleges near by mom and dad. Maybe then we can have the relationship we need." Leo said and Aki patted him on the back.

"Let's go out there and talk with them okay?" Aki said and Leo nodded, not ready to face them but knew that he had to sooner or later.

Once Leo was out of his room, followed by Aki, they left anad met everyone in the living room.

"Hey bud, how you feeling finished your homework?" asked his father. Leo looked back and shook his head.

"No, but Aki forced me out of the room so that we cans… hang." Leo said not full of his usual happy and proud self but he was slowly getting there.

"Thank you Akiza, it's good to know that my son has friends to help him through troubling times. We're about to head out to see the opening to the park. Do you want to come with us?" the twin's mother asked.

"Oh, no, thank you but it's not my place. Besides me and Crow have some stuff to manage so we will be staying behind. Enjoy your family time." Aki said and Luca gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry about me, you two." Akzi said before leaving the room. That of course didn't ease the twin's minds but decided not to dig deeper into it.

"Alright kido's let's go. We have a rental car so you guys can ride with us." the twin's father said with a smile.

"Greta…" Leo said sarcastically and Luca gave him a dirty look as to tell him to 'be nice'.

"Come one, it will be fun, we can eat out in the town square as well." their mother said as she stood up after her husband and walked over to the coat rack to get her coat.

"Sounds fun." Luca said with a smile as she stood up and went to get her coat as well. Leo slowly managed to get his things, and he wasn't mad anymore but

somethings take time to heal.

* * *

Author's Notes: WHY HELLO HELLO HELLO Again, so here is the first update of the month the Mega update will take place for the next four-five days. I have no idea how many chapters I want to post but it's going to be a lot. If I post late next month I am sorry but I think everything should be fine for the time being. Thanks to all who have been following this story, leaving reviews, and enjoying the crappy art I post. All of which are here to get you into the story more. ENJOY this short chapter X,D

Bye for now


	12. Lesson 12: Regrets

The whole park was lit up by thousands of Christmas lights. The trees were wrapped up and had hanging ornaments. The block was taken by bikers and vendors. In the center of the park was a statue that had different colored spotlights on it.

"Finally the economy is getting better so the town can afford things like this." said the twin's father, lifting up his glasses.

"Hopefully the pollution problem will drop too." added their mother. Luca looked around in awe. The place was wonderful. She was glad that the town was growing and getting better. But, at the same time it saddened her. Some places in Satellite were still having problems with the air not being clean enough. Some areas still wear mask. The explosion was really was a devastation.

"How are the people taking the new designs of the air filters?" Leo's voice asked out of nowhere. Even Luca was shocked that he asked about their job.

"Wonderfully, glad you asked. The idea is to burn out the pollution and radiation in the air. Then it pumps fresh and clean air out." stated their mother with a grin.

"What about the law the president was trying to pass?" Luca said chiming into the conversation.

"Well, once the pollution and overpopulation goes down I am pretty sure the law with be taken down, but until then, you guys are stuck being the only two kids in the family." their father said speaking up.

"That's okay i think it's too late to want another sibling anyways. We are adults now." Luca said with a smile and her mother came over to her and put an arm around her pulling her close.

"Yes, well it's never too late for you dear. Isn't it? I am hoping for lots of grand babies in the future." her mother jokes and Luca pushed her away.

"Mom, I am 18, I haven't even gotten into college yet." Luca whined.

Her father laughed and so did her brother which made Luca feel like everyone in the family was out to get her.

"What about Leo?" Luca said then shooting her brother an evil grin.

"Oh, no you don't!" He just about pounced on the girl hoping that his parents didn't hear her remark.

"Now, Leo, as your father I expect the best of you." his father said seriously. "You should have five wives and thousands of kids." he said and Leo made a face.

"Are you joking?" Leo said with a confused looked on his face as he raised a brow.

"Is that even possible?" Luca whispered to herself. Luca's mother angrily slapped the man in the back of the head.

"We do not DO polygamy in this household." she said with an angry look on her face but then smiled over to her son. "But marrying someone wealthy is never a bad thing." she pointed out and Leo couldn't believe it and rolled his eyes in unison with his sister.

"Mom…" they both said embarrassedly.

The parents laughed as their kids walked around holding their heads down in shame. It was an odd day for the four of them but carnival food made it better as they ate cotton candy and fried pickles. It seemed like a nice dream til Luca felt her chest tighten. She stopped in her tracks and felt her heart burn. She clutched onto her uniform and made a pained expression.

"Luca? Are you okay?" her brother asked.

It was such a shock, what happened next, as a sound of an explosion went off and people yelling. People started to run right at them. The parents looked back at their kids and each grabbed their hands and pulled them behind a bathroom house. The four sat there listening to the screams and the plowing of people. Luca started to tremble and felt herself getting more physically tired.

"Honey we need to get back to the car." the twin's mother said, almost yelling herself so that they could hear her.

"How many people came to this event, I can't see a clear way out!?" yelled their father who sounded like he was getting angry about their situation.

"If I climb up onto the roof of the bathroom house then maybe I can get a better look!" Leo said as he covered his ears. The whole grounded started to shake as leo's father lifted him up so he can climb onto the roof.

Leod struggled but managed to climb all the way up and he the statue at the center of the park was now, alive. He on the other hand was confused. He stared at the thing and it seem to shift and sway back and forth. The statue's head slowly turned and looked right at him. Leo's heart skipped and was about to say something until something grabbed him. It was fast and it was a blur but he was taken down by something.

Now on the ground and on his back Leo looked up to see who grabbed him. But nothing could stop him from seeing the red eyes staring at him. Leo tried to scream but Yusei quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked he almost seemed mad but Leo couldn't tell. Yusei took his hand of Leo's mouth and Leo looked around confused. He was on grass further away from where he was, the sight of him was hidden by crowds of people running away.

"We came here to see the park." Leo said still confused and Yusei glared right through him.

"Luca's here too." Leo said and that seemed to get his mood to change. Yusei's face became frantic and looked around and then back down at Leo.

"You guys can't be here." Yusei said before both he and Leo heard screaming coming from the direction of the bathroom house.

"Luca!" Leo screamed and Yusei got up and started running. Leo sat up but was too shocked to realise what was happening.

The statue had made its way to the family and now was bending over the building and grabbed Luca. Luca's Parents had no idea what to do but yell and scream.

"Well, I found one. Now where's the other?" asked a woman who was standing on the shoulder of the statue.

"I saw Yusei grab the boy." said an older man walking over from the smoke that the stone caused. The place was practically vacant now and that left only the family to be there. From a line of trees Yusei stepped out and a gasp could be hear from Luca as she was too weak to fight against the stone grip of the statue.

"Yusei, where is the boy?" asked the man.

"Is that?" asked the mother.

"It can't be…" said the twin's father.

"He got away, he's stronger than I anticipated." was all Yusei could muster.

"Well, go look for him, he's the most important part." said the girl calmly as the statue began to turn and the lady and man began to leave.

Luca's mother was in complete shock but out of the two she was able to stand and walk over to Yusei and turne hims around.

"Yusei, what's going on?" she asked and yusei couldn't say a word but look through her.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I am not Yusei…" he said and all he did was walk away.

"Not, Yusei… then… who are you?" Asked the mother and Yusei didn't turn back he just disappeared in the smoke. The parents were left all alone until a rattling from the trees broke out.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Leo as he ran over to them and gave his mother a hug. His father finally stood up and made it over to his son and hugged him as well.

"What's going on? While do i have a feeling that these people want my children." the father said and Leo made a face. A sad soft grin.

"I have a lot to tell you guys." Leo said with a look that screamed that he knew this was going to sound crazy to them.

* * *

Author's Notes: So the Drama returns. I will be skipping tomorrow as a posting day BUT I will post some art and do an art update. This week had been crazy full of stress as midterms come up but I am glad that I am sticking through this. SO ONWARD the MEGA POST shall continue. I feel like I am the only one that posts in bundles... weird.


	13. Lesson 13: Liar

"She's Gone!?" Leo was baffled and couldn't help but feel like crying.

"The statue took her, I never trusted government funded events." grumbled his father. His wife glared at him but then turn back to look at her son.

"We'll find her Leo we will. I am not leaving this town till we do." she said back with a kind look in her eyes.

After they hugged the three managed to find their car and leave. They decided that through all the shock they had to leave the place in order to find a peace of mind. So there they were traveling back to the house in a rental. Leo didn't even notice his sister's disappearance he was so stunned and felt guilty for not taking better care of her in the moment.

"You guys don't get it, we've been through crap during these last few days. How can I go back to school tomorrow without her?" Leo's voice cracked and his parents glances at each other and his mother looked back at him.

"You won't dear. We have your back don't you forget that." she said sternly.

"But, how do we find her we can't call the cops." Leo said and his father bit his lip.

"We could but I doubt they would be a help, this will be all over the news. Things like this don't go unnoticed. Let's just hope that the town does the right thing to find these mad men." his father said and Leo nodded.

He felt like he made the worst mistake of his life trying to get close to his parents but knew that nobody could see the future. Yet his heart was still heavy and every part of him was in pain.

"Leo, we really need to know what's going on…" his mother said finally speaking up. Leo lifted his head from the window and looked at his parents.

"Promise me you will listen before asking questions?" he said and his father nodded as well as his mother.

"Of course, honey." his mother said gently.

Luca couldn't remember anything after being taken by the stone statue. Se didn't know were she was it was too dark to tell. But the room smells damp as the sound of wind could be heard outside the walls. It was cold in the room, Luca could feel the cold moisture on her back as she was chained to the wall. She couldn't think straight unless she wanted to have a panic attack. All she could do was try to calm her heart.

A loud clang could be heard from across the room. Slowly light filled the room making Luca squint and become blind for a short period of time. In walked in a silhouette that made Luca's blood boil. Slowly the light began to fade as the man closed the door behind him. Once again she couldn't see. She heard the boy's boots hitting the floor as she could imagine him walking over to her. It was a horrible feeling, his breathe on her skin. He was to close and it bothered her.

"Not the first time I gotten you pinned to a wall." his voice was careless. Was he making a joke or an observation, Luca couldn't figure it out.

"Or, was it more like this?" Yusei's soft voice irritated the girl as he heart started to quicken. Softly he placed his head in between he should and her neck. She strained against him wishing that he would stop playing with her and let her out.

"I don't want to play games Yusei." she mumbled and felt his hot breath against her arm.

This was all too familiar to her as memories started to flood in. The feeling of him, being here in the room alone with ehr was wrecking her brain. Why was he doing this? Why her? What is he planning.

"Do you finally understand now? The lesson?" his voice whispered and Luca gulped.

"No…" her voice cracked and Yusei lifted his head.

"What a pity, this could all be stopped if you would just stop lying to yourself." His monotone voice made Luca feel like she was going to be eaten by the beast in front of her. Yusei placed to hands on either side of her head waiting for he rto reply, watching her.

 _Break Him_

The thought terrified her, but it had to be done. This was her chance to get information out of him. But, what would break him? Then if clicked, this whole time Luca was trying not to think of the possibility trying not to dare go to that side of her brain. It never hit her like it did now. What Yusei wanted most. What Yusei wanted most was, _Her._ He loved her, even though he was insane and had no understanding of life and death and feeling, he loved her. I killed her to admit it. Her nerves started to getting to he ras she felt herself shake. " _Why am I so weak!?"_ she asked herself. No, she didn't want to say it. But, she had no choice. She clenched her hands into a fist gaining her strength.

"I hate you… I hate you! I Hate You! I _Hate_ You! I HATE YOU!" she yelled. She huffed as she breathed and glared up at him. He was taken back, shocked. For a moment she thought her plan wasn't going to work. Until the gush of wind came at her face and a sound slam was heard right next to the ear making her squeal. Her heart stopped, she was too afraid.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Yusei yelled. For the first time, Luca heard something in his voice. Something human even though he was angry, he was scared. She could feel his body trembling.

"What did you think!? I would be okay when you almost killed Jack? For being kidnapped!? For all _this?_ How can someone love you, when you aren't even alive…" her voice got deep. It took her a second to realise just how terrible she sounded, she didn't even recognize herself as she talked.

He didn't move he didn't say a word. He was lost in his rushed thoughts of what to do. He was confused.

"I didn't want this…" he mumbled.

"Me neither… yet here we are. It's all your fault." her voice was filled with spite and she hated it. She felt herself gulp as she tried to to cry. She felt horrible and dirty and she just wanted him to tell her so she could stop. His head rested on her neck and shoulder again. Only this time she felt something cold and wet on her skin. She flinched at the feeling and felt her heart finally steady in pace. She begged him to to tell her in her mind. That's all she wanted, answers.

"I died, I was pushed… then I was brought back. You saw me wake up and I couldn't help myself. I needed you so badly. Why would you say such things?" his voice was muffled and broken sounding. Yet Luca tried not to think about it.

"You hurt me Yusei." she clenched her teeth and sucked in a breathe hoping that he would buy her performance. "How can I ever forgive you." her heart felt heavy as she tried not to breath.

All she could feel is Yusei's hand snake around her waist. Holding her closer to him. The chains rattled and the echoing of the room didn't help Luca forget that they were alone.

"Even now I can't be a good teacher. Even now I can't be a good mentor to you. I am not even a good friend, how could I possibly be anything more?" he mumbled. "I failed you…" was all he could say before letting go.

"Take, me, out, of, these, chains… Yusei." Luca ordered. Her voice seemed still and soft even though she was pretending to be mad. She wanted to hear him say yes but all she got out of it was laughter.

"Why? I got nothing holding me back now. There is no reason to help you. After we're done… you won't even exist…" Yusei said. His voice was hollow yet somehow he sounded happy or even pleased. "This is what he wanted me to see, the real you." Yusei said ominously.

"What?" Luca asked in total shock and disbelief. She was honestly shocked with the change in his behavior.

"You heard it my dear... _Goddess."_ Yusei spoke clearly for her to hear and grabbed her chin. "You were the only one keeping me tied to this place, but now… with you gone..." Yusei took in a breathe and Luca couldn't hold her breath anymore. "I can destroy this place…" his words came out like venom that burned every inch of the girl. She already could feel her sweat rolling down her skin.

"NO!" she screamed and started to fight against the chains. " _I made a mistake a huge terrible mistake!"_ was all she could think.

"Yusei please! DON'T! I don't hate you!" she cried out her voice cracking as she started to feel her tears coming down on her face.

"Goodbye... _Luca."_ before her mind could interpret his words she felt something sharp stab her skin, and then everything went out.

In bed, Leo felt a sharp pain in his neck and jolted up. Memories started flooding into his mind.

" _Don't worry about me and your mother son, we'll get a hotel room. We trust you friends good enough that they can stay here and protect you."_ His father said before leaving that night.

" _We don't know much but we think these people are something like the dark signers. A friend of ours has been converted."_ Aki had told his parents. The whole day made him feel out of it and now it even haunted his dreams.

Leo couldn't take all this madness anymore. He just wanted Yusei and these new 'signers' out of his life. He just wanted this all to end.

 _But it wont_

He tossed and turned in his covers, there was no rain to help him fall back to sleep, no twin to talk to. But he needed his rest even if he wasn't going back to school in the mourning. He tried to sleep but started hearing noises. The quiet mumbling forced Leo to get up and agitatedly walk to his door. Swinging it open he finally realised he was no longer in his house but in a palace. The mumbling stopped as he looked around. His brain was telling him to go back to bed but he was curious. Taking a step out of his doorway he went into the marbled hall way.

Leo heard a soft sobbing, the familiar sound drawn him in as he followed till his was in a strange looking garden. Seeing a girl sitting by a tree crying as she cover her face, Leo new that hair anywhere.

"Luca!" he called out and ran towards his sister. His sister looked up and her face was full of shock at first but then she cried more. She reached out to him as he finally made it to her and hugged her.

"I made a mistake Leo! I hurt Yusei. I told him I hated him and now he's too far gone. He's going to kill us all, it's all my fault." Luca cried and Leo held onto her tightly.

"Shhhh, it's okay Lu… where are we?" he asked and she looked around. She wiped her tears away and gave a long sigh.

"The spirit world I think. That means I am not fully gone… yet." Luca said quietly still feeling like more tears would soon come.

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" Leo asked and Luca bit her lip.

"Yusei, he said that I am going to be gone soon. Once I am, he's no longer tied to me. He said that something or someone wanted him to see the 'real' me. Yusei kept calling something 'he' like if there was something more. But I couldn't get a lot out of him." Luca said with a teared covered voice.

Leo let go of the girl and looked around. The place looked different from the last time he remembered.

"This place…." he whispered and Luca nodded.

"That's what I thought, there's no monsters but I keep hearing voices." she said back to her twin and he made a face.

"They call out to me asking me weird things. The night before I thought you were talking to me. What's worse is that when the statue captured me, they called you 'the boy' and that you were 'important' whatever you do, don't get caught. You might be useful to them." Luca said almost begging him to stay away and Leo nodded but felt like he would sadly will probably break this promise.

"I promise." he said and Luca then perked up at something.

"Something's here… Go! Go!" she said and started shoving her brother.

Leo felt like he was falling and then saw himself getting close to the ground. His eyes watered at the wind hit his face. Soon after the ground hit his face as well. The shock of pain ran through his body and made him wake up instantly. Back in his bed, Leo could see sun rays coming from his window, it was morning, and the smell of breakfast was all around the room.

"GREAT! She broke my eye!" wailed a girls voice. Her childish voice echoed in the room as she childishly hit the bowl filled with water across the room.

"Aria, please… emotions are so last century." said an older women. Her long black hair curled around her face as she emotionlessly laid on a coach.

The younger girl with blonde wavy hair made a face and looked over at a bigger and older man.

"Sampson tell Lady Adelaide that not all of us have the gift of not feeling like you guys do." the girl said bitterly and the bigger man turned to face the women.

"She's young her emotions were still not developed when dying so her emotions are not under lock and key." he growled and the blacked haired women sat up.

"I course I knew that. But, it shouldn't matter. We have the sister so we are now a step closer to completing the goal." the women said softly and Sampson nodded. The sound of the door made the group look up and look at the man dressed in black.

"Yusei, welcome back." Adalaide said and Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing, the implant of water didn't work she managed to throw her brother out of the Spirit world before I could find his location." Aria side a bit upset but tried not to get too angry at the boy.

"Where is Jin, Kai, and Ashton?" asked Yusei and the two girls looked at one another and then back at the boy.

"Well, what would you like to know? You never are apart of this group other than to help us here and there." Aria said with annoyance on her voice.

"He's my god too. I want to be more apart of the group now that we have the girl." Yusei said with a stone cold face.

Adalaide looked him up and down and turned over to Aria who smirked wildly.

"So, he's finally opened your eyes?" Adelaide said her face barely moving yet yusei could see her mouth start to smirk. Sampson came up to the boy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the followers. We've been waiting." was all he said.

After Monday it was hard to believe what was happening. The group didn't want anything more then just to the fix the problem at hand. But, the problem wasn't going to fixed in a day. Aki called her teacher again and explained further the issue of her transfer and why it was extremely necessary for the time being. As for the twin's mother and father they contacted their work and explained to them the chilling reality of their daughter being kidnapped. Just as Leo's father predicted the stone statue coming to life was all over the news and the sight of Yusei was at an all time low and will be for possibly a while.

The group made their way to the hospital to pick up Jack. Everything seemed like a dream. None of them wanted this to have happened. Leo was the first that entered the room to see Jack awake and well.

"It's good to see that you aren't dead." Leo said and Jack scoffed.

"Well, it takes more than an idiot like Yusei to kill me." Jack joked but the whole group of people weren't feeling it.

"Things were tough without you, Luca got kidnapped from some unknown signers." Aki said as she stood there with Corw waiting for Jack to notice them.

"Oh, Aki as beautiful as ever, and Luca got kidnapped?" Jack was still abit drugged but understood the terrors of her statement. "Well, crap…" was all Jack could say.

"Yeah, and these new signers want Leo to." Crow added and Jack made his face hard.

"They aren't signers, they're demons. That's what Yusei called himself, and I am starting to believe him that selfish a-"

"Jack please we don't need your heart rate going up." Akiza said stepping in and looking concerned.

Leo made a face, he hasn't been able to talk to his sister for a day now but it already felt like month.

"If these Demons are the problems then they must have someone in control. All we know is that the leader is a he and wants me and Luca for some kind of sacrifice, because these demons want to destroy the world." Leo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But your not a female Leo, how can you possibly be used as sacrifice? I understand Luca but not you." Jack said and Crow almost lost it.

"Well, no… but I am a virgin." Leo said a bit confused why Jack would even bring that up.

"So am I." Jack said and everyone froze and stared at one another.

"He's high on pain killer obviously." Crow said and Aki made a face.

"But.. you and Carly…" Leo said trailing off.

"Oh,we're engaged but that doesn't mean we're married we are waiting like the good kids we are." Jack said.

"ENGAGED You Never TOLD US THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED!" Yelled Akiza. Corw chuckled a bit but held his tongue.

"Well, mother fn' surprise then. See I didn't curse, you're welcome….Luca." Jack said trailing off almost sliring.

"It's Leo…" said Leo as he crossed his arms.

"We should ask the doc when he gets off of the painkillers." Crow said and then open the door the room and held his head out.

"Yo, Doc, when do these painkillers run out!?" he shouted and Akiza brought a hand to her head. Leo also shook his head.

As much as he would have gotten a kick out of this normally that day he wasn't feeling it. It was like a piece of his youth was taken away from him.

"The Doc says that it will were off in two hours, okay mr. get ready to tell the truth. Four year ago I had a cookie-"

"Are you being serious Crow?" Aki asked and Crow smirked back at her.

"It went missing, did you eat it?" Crow asked and Jack made a face.

"Heck no, Yusei did." Jack said and Crow gasped.

"That bas-"

"Would, you please not." Aki interrupted and rolled her eyes. Crow smiled and looked back at Leo who seemed to be in his own world.

"Hey, what's wrong kid? Enjoy the fun. Times like these need to be cherished." Crow said and Leo looked out the hospital window.

"Not right now Crow, let's just sign him out and leave." Leo said and Crow shrugged over at Akiza how shrugged back.

The group signed out the still not totally there Jack and headed out. Taking him the the park that was the site of were they last saw Luca. The park was destroyed with some areas blocked off from the public.

"So you say that there was a statue towards the center." Aki said as she walked across to to were the statue that used to be in the center of the park. But there was some yellow tape around it calling it off limits for people.

"When has yellow tape ever stopped us from finding a friend?" Jack said and he went to it and ducked under.

"JACK! Come on, we don't need to go to jail for this." Crow said but his actions contradicted his statement as he followed his friend. Leo was the third to go down to the hole that was made from the statue. Something glistened in the distance making Leo walk over to it. The plack from the statue was still there. Going over to it he stared and read the encryption.

"Bhūmi, sponsored by Linden Copperfield, Adelaide Curry, and Chris Laiden." Leo read out loud.

"Bhūmi that's a weird name." Akiza's voice made the boy jump and she shortly apologize.

"It's fine, but she's a hindu goddess I read about her in my book I have for my modern world class." Leo said and Aki studied his face carefully.

"Do you think that the sponsored might know why their skulpture came alive?" Akiza asked. Leo made a face and shook his head.

"I doubt it but we could try talking with them to see if anything was strange with it or something." leo said and Akiza took out her phone and took a picture.

"HAY! You kids aren't supposed to be over there!" shouted a man's voice.

"RUN FOR IT!" Crow screamed and headed out in a flash. Jack just walked out of the area casually not really caring to much.

Aki and Leo looked at each other and hurried out of the danger zone. Heading back to the car Aki reviewed the photo with crow looking at the three possibilities.

"Hay, Leo, you said Bhūmi is a goddess? What kind of goddess is she?" Aki asked and Leo made a shurge.

"I don't really remember but I do have the book at home if you guys need it." Leo said and Aki nodded back.

"Okay let's look into it. Just in case." Aki said and everyone nodded in response. It was almost like she became the leader of the group within the few days they've been together.

Luca woke up tied onto a bed and she started to panic. She started to try to see if she can break out of the rope but it only got tighter.

"Calm down, you're going to make it hard for me when I cut you loose so you can get and pee and crap." said a childish voice and Luca looked up and saw a little girl with blonde hair and a frilly dress.

"She's like a pet isn't she." said a man's voice and Luca stained her head to see a bit better. The man had short, shaggy red hair and was wearing leather which worried her. He was stoic and seemed to have a similar range of reactions as Yusei did.

"Annoying isn't it, BUT she's the bait for the real deal." Aria said excitedly. The man ran a hand through his hair and made a growling sound.

"To bad we didn't capture that stupid little boy. At least she's cute." the man said. Aria ran her hands through hair detangling her waves.

"Boy, won't it be great to be able to age. What about you Kai? What do you want?" she asked and the boy, whose name is Kai looked over at the girl and looked her up and down and then smirked.

"You growing up isn't a bad thought, but I would want my brother back." he said honestly and the girl nodded.

"Everyone seems to want to bring someone back from the dead, Adelaide wants her boyfriend, Sampson wants his wife, Yusei wants his daddy back, Ashton wants his sister, and Jin wants his son back. Everyone wants the impossible." Aria said knowingly.

"And you don't?" Kai asked and Aria shrugged.

"Death was something I have never been attached too. I just want to be normal again." Aria stated and Luca's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that they could talk so normally while she was tied up.

But at least now she knows that they are doing this to get something out of it. These two people Aria, and Kai seemed so normal but then again Yusei can seem normal sometimes too. She wondered why these people were like this. How did they get the way they were?

"I would hate to speak and ruin the conversation, but one of you said something about food a while ago and I would really want some about now." Luca said half lying but the half telling the truth.

"Great, now we have to feed the dog." Aria said annoyed and picked herself up off of her chair and headed out the room.

"Um, and may I ask how many there are of you?" Lucas asked and the man looked back at her with an emotionless expression.

"Seven of us." he answered. Luca raised a brow " _Well, that was easy."_ she thought.

"Why did you answer me like that?" Luca asked and the boy even didn't blink. His stare was off putting, lifeless, the way he stared through her.

"It's not like you can do anything with that type of information. Your friends aren't here and you are going to die as soon as we have your brother. Like Aria said, you're the bait." the man said calmly.

"Why do you need my brother?" Luca asked and the man looked away from her.

"I don't want to tell you that, that would be too easy." he said and Luca rolled her eyes. This guy was unbelievable. If Yusei was here she could talk about things with him, hopefully get more information out of him. But Yusei hates her, and probably won't forgive her that easily.

The young girl came in and had a tray of food in her hand. She turned to the man and he stood up and walked over to Luca and placed a hand on her ropes. The ropes slowly burned off and Luca was free. She could try to escape, but her desire right then was to eat and possibly get more answers.

"Do all of you have powers?" Luca asked as she sat up.

"Depends on how you die." Kai answered.

"KAI! SHUT UP! She's the BAD GUY!" Aria yelled at the boy shoving him away and handing Luca the food.

"How old is she?" Luca asked and Kai seemed to twitch like if he wanted to share but didn't want to get hurt from it.

"Don't talk to him!" Aria yelled and Luca was started to become amused by the two of them.

"You guys really know how to feed a prisoner. This is great thank you" Luca said giving them a warm smile after eating some rice.

"Of course, I made it." Aria said with her arms crossed and a proud smile. But then her face shiften and she became extremely angry.

"YOU!" she said loudly as she pointed at Luca. "You! Witch! You are using your magic on us!" she yelled and Luca made a confused expression.

"Magic… I don't have any magic…" she said slightly startled.

"She's 23 and I'm 25, but she looked like a 12 year old." Kai finally said. Quickly and firmly, Aria grabbed Kai and started to pull him out of the room.

"That's it we are leaving! Seal the door!" she screamed after she dragged the man all the way out.

The door slammed the sounded echoed through the hall. Kai looked over at the small girl blankly as she tried to think through what to do next.

"We don't have the look for the door." Kai stated and Aria grabbed her hair in anger and started pulling it.

"I KNOW THAT!" she bitterly yelled. She placed her hands at her sides and looked around. "If you get me water I can freeze her in there." she told him. Kai gave her a face and she dismissed it, hoping that the girl would just stay in the room till further notice.

* * *

Author's Notes: I just want to say thank you all for being patient. I didn't unload earlier because The power went out all across the city and that meant, no WIFI. It's back up now but I still feel bad about not posting as earlier as I wanted to. But here you are. ENJOY and I will see you next month for the next few chapters. ALSO this one is longer then most because it is actually made up of three separate pieces.

As always, Stay Toasty


End file.
